


Harel Deliss

by DiaGK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, NSFW, Relationship(s), Romance, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas co-owns “Harel Deliss”, a posh restaurant in the heart of town, where the elite class decides to spend their money depending on their whims. The stakes are high. Its rival is a well-known “De Fer’s Bouquet” run by a money-driven French born business woman.<br/>Ellana, our protagonist, gets unfairly dismissed from “De Fer” and finds herself, due to some unforeseen circumstances, in the need of money, and thus goes to competition to earn her due. Life is full of surprises, as they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson one: Life is tough.

“Harel Deliss”. I looked at the sign and sighed. It was not supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to keep my job and pay the rent. However, fate or chance decided, a few days ago, to crush all my dreams and my closely followed plan for a better future. I lost my job, my rent was due next week and I used all my savings due to unforeseen circumstances. I needed the money. Desperately. And so, I went to the competition. They had a spot. And a good reputation. The one to rival “De Fer’s Bouquet” to be truthful. So, I hoped they would take me in. I looked again at the newspaper in my hand and bit my lip. Help needed, it said. Well, it didn’t mean they need a sous-chef but rather a dishwasher.

I sighed again and took a breath before pushing on the big glass door leading to a stylish and modern slash old-time-style space. How they combined both styles so efficiently was beyond my comprehension but it made the restaurant unique and welcoming. The place was empty, except for a few employees dusting off the tables and arranging the chairs. My feet took me to the first person I spotted.

“Hi. I’m here regarding the position of—“ I was unceremonially interrupted.

“Please refrain from speaking any further. I know what you want and all I can say is that the job has already been filled.” A middle-age guy wearing a cooking apron gave me a disgusted look while sneering.

“I’m sorry but I have called less than an hour ago and was invited for an interview with—“

“It’s already been filled. You can go now!” He insisted encroaching into my personal space and forcing me to take several steps back.

“I don’t understand…”

“What is it to understand? We don’t need you, that’s all.” He shrugged and took another step towards me.

Suddenly, a breeze of air came from the door caused by a person walking in. Talk, dark skinned, and handsome.

“Oh, are you Miss Lavellan by any chance?” He looked at the newspaper in my hand and then moved his gaze to me followed by a charming smile. “I’ve been expecting you. I hope I didn’t make you wait for your interview.” Touching my elbow he led to through the restaurant into a back office. Hanging his coat he motioned to an empty chair in front of a big wooden desk.

“Now, shall we begin?” He sat on the corner of the desk.

“I’m sorry-are you Mr. Harel?”  My voice was barely above a whisper.

“Oh no. Don’t be absurd. I’m Mr. Pavus if you need to know. But please call me Dorian.” His handshake was warm and strong.

“Anything to drink maybe?” He asked while pouring himself a shot of, what I could gather, bourbon. I shook my head not wanting to start on a wrong foot. Then I decided to take a chance. “A glass of water if possible.”

“Very well. A glass of water for the lady.” A few moments later I sipped on the heavenly liquid. My throat felt less raspy. Bliss.

“So, Miss Lavellan, you are interested in working with us?”

“Yes, I am. I have my resumé and references from my previous employers, except for the last one. Still waiting for them.” I lied. I didn’t get any references and it was unlikely I was going to. They let me go so easily and happily, even after working for them for three years. Let go because of a misunderstanding. Being accused of stealing something that was mine in the first place was ridiculous. But not uncommon in this line of business.

“Oh yes, references. Very important. But,” he raised his manicured finger in the air, “I would prefer to hear something about you. Let’s see…what is your hobby, Miss Lavellan?”

“M-my what?” I nearly choked on my drink.

He smiled. “Hobby? You know the thing you do in your free time. After work.”

Looking at him bewildered, I tried to come up with a smart and interesting response. Truth to be told, between my impossible hours of work, creating new recipes and tending to my ever-problematic roommate and my brother, I had barely any time to myself.

“Writing and reading, I guess.” That was the lamest reply I could come up with, I chided myself.

“Well, those are very desirable skills to have, my lady. I’m grateful you possess them.” His smile was contagious and so genuine that I felt myself relaxing although I could feel the pressure mounting.

“What can you do? I don’t think you are just a person who would accept any work?”

“I probably shouldn’t say it but—I need this job. I don’t mind washing dishes, Mr. Pavus. I’ve done worse. I need to pay my rent and cannot afford to be unemployed.” I felt my cheeks getting blooming hot. Well done, instead of playing it cool and discuss a better job offer I showed how desperate I was.

The man sat behind the desk, tumbler in his hand, looked at me briefly before nodding. “I like you, Miss Lavellan. I can offer you the position on a trial period.”

A big lump in my throat started to dissipate at his words.

“However,” he continued smiling fondly, “I’ll be watching you closely to evaluate you. The pay and the terms are here.” He opened a drawer and took out a bunch of papers out of it. Then he slid them across the desk towards me. “Read them carefully.” He stood up. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes and we’ll continue this conversation.”

Alone in the room, I started to think it through. I said the truth and was accepted. Either he was crazy or I was. Another sip of water and I dove into the contract. Most of it was common practice and all the gibberish, yet it mentioned that my duties may be changed according to business needs, even on a temporary basis, without prior notice. I sneered at that, well it seems I can go from a sous-chef to washing dishes in a matter of few minutes, or the other way around, great.  The pay and other benefits were standard for a newbie and although I was not, I could not argue with them in my current circumstances. It will still let me pay my rent and my expenses, although I would need to re-consider keeping the car or going out expenses. I sighed.

Looking around me I noticed the room was sparsely decorated. A few essentials and nothing out of ordinary. Well, except the painting decorating the wall to my right. It was an abstract mixture of gold and red and blue. I thought it represented a landscape at sunset light painted in an original style. It was very calming to look at it, the swirls and curves of trees with rays of the sun were moving between their branches. Quite eerie.

“Ah, and I am back. Hope you did not miss me too much, Miss Lavellan.” The chirpy voice woke me up from contemplating the unusual painting.

“Not at all, Mr. Pavus.” The words left my mouth before I realised what I said. His chuckled softly.

“So? Are you accepting the terms?” He leaned against the desk and looked at me expectantly.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Wonderful! Now if we can decide when you are able to start—“

“Tomorrow will be fine.” My interruption made him raise his eyebrows and smile openly.

“Somebody’s eager, I see. Very well. You can start tomorrow in the morning, yes? Let’s say eight am?” He took his phone out and scrolled through its content.

“Yes, that would be fine.” I nodded, relief visible on my face.

“Great. I have no appointments in the morning, so I can be here to greet you.” He nodded to his phone which he now tucked back into his pocket. “Mr. Harel is not likely to appear until later that day. Probably around two o’clock.” He stood up and extended his hand. “Welcome to ‘Harel Deliss’ Miss Lavellan.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pavus.” I smiled. Maybe for the first time in two weeks.

~

“You got a job! You got a joo-ob!” Sera was jumping on my bed, clapping her hands upon hearing the news. I turned around, laundry basket in my hands, to look at her. We’ve been roommates for the last year and her enthusiasm usually was contagious so even being as deprived of vital forces as I felt today, I laughed.

“Why are you jumping on my bed? Go jump on your own.” I scolded her noticing the pillows falling onto the floor. So much for a well-made bed.

“Yours. Got. Better. Springs!” She explained between jumps. I shook my head at her antics. Fighting with her was pointless as she could always turn the argument in her favour. At least while arguing with me.

“What about you? Have you talked to John about that idea you had?”

“Y-yes!” She jumped one more time and then splayed on the bed. “He even applauded it until he heard about spending some money on the camera and stuff. He said it was a good idea but he did not have enough funds to move it any further.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could help but in my current circumstances—“

“Don’t be daft. I know your circumstances. And I’m grateful for all your help anyway, so don’t even try to feel guilty you cannot help.” She stood up and walked over to me, took the laundry basket off me dropping it on the floor before embracing me in a tight hug. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I love you, Smartie.” She said against my hair. “I’ll find the money and then I will buy the most bestest camera out there and—“ she leaned back to show me her grin. “I’ll take the bestest photos ever!”

“Fine,” I agreed when she let me go. Grabbing the basket again I looked around my room. It was small but I preferred to call it cosy. A very cosy, judging by the average apartment-size standards. And yet, it was the space that belonged entirely to me, unless Sera was claiming it or my brother Mahanon, where I could enjoy a moment of peace between work and other duties. I would be lying if I said wasn’t dreaming about having a big modern style apartment on top of a skyscraper, I wasn’t the kind of person to lie to myself. I hoped that one day... Yeah, one day. I sighed and took the laundry basket to our cosy kitchen where I fed our washing machine. Another appliance that needed to be replaced.

Setting washing on, I flicked on the kettle. Sera joined me in the kitchen and took out two cups. We have lived together long enough for her to know our rituals. If I flick the kettle on she puts out two cups and measures the coffee into each one.

“We’re out of milk, Smartie,” she whined looking into the fridge. “But we have whipped cream!”

“It will have to do then,” I agreed calmly, not letting the lack of dairy product to get to me. Once I have secured this job at “Harel Deliss” I will take care of the food. And other things. The list was long, like a toilet roll.

“So, have you heard from your brother yet?” Sera asked me once we set down with our cups in hand adorned with mountains of whipped cream on top. I licked it off my cup before stirring the beverage with a spoon.

“No.” I shook my head pondering about the whereabouts of my brother. We had an argument the other day and he left without a word the following morning. Well, if explaining to him that life is more than watching TV and going out was too much for him to bare then I assume he needed to grow up and take care of himself. “He only sent a text to confirm he was alive. But I don’t think I see him soon.” I shrugged. “He’s twenty-seven, an adult in my parents’ eyes, so I will not be babysitting him anymore. I have my own life to take care of.”

“He’s fun though.” Licking her cream off the teaspoon Sera looked pensive. “You’re sure he’s alright?”

“Yes Sera, he’s fine. I’ve known him going on his own for quite long periods of time even when we were younger. He always came back unscathed, parents were fussing over him too much. He was allowed to experience the world and go out because he was a boy and I was at home listening to my parents whining why he did not contact them more often. He’s not going to change now, whatever they say.”

She laughed and flipped a bit of whipped cream in my direction. It landed on the table between us, melting slowly. “They rang you, right?”

“Yeah,” I admitted, wiping off the table, “just yesterday. That’s why I was so riled up for this interview. I thought I lost it when I got there.”

“So…have you met this Harel yet?” Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

“No. I spoke to Mr. Pavus who is his associate. He was nice.”

Sera tilted her head to one side. “Nice, as in…?”

I sighed. “Just nice. And yes, handsome as well. Actually very handsome.” I said blushing.

“Aha!” She exclaimed clapping happily. “So, there’s more than the work you’re looking forward to.”

“Sera, I just met the guy. And just because he’s nice and handsome doesn’t mean anything at all…”

“Sure, sure. And are you going to meet him tomorrow?” Pure giddiness at her antics made me laugh.

“Yes, he is to meet me in the morning. And I am to see Mr. Harel in the afternoon.”

“Oh, how exciting! You have to tell me everything later on! I’m so happy for you, Smartie.” She came over and hugged me again. “You’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

“I hope so. We need to get back on track with the plan or we screwed.” I got up and washed our now empty cups.

“I should get my cheque this Friday if it helps.” She bit her lip. I looked at her while drying my hands with a towel.

“I know Sera. But you need the money to pay off your debts. I promised to help you—“

“Yes, I know but this is important. And I wouldn’t want to move again. I like it here.” She looked around with tenderness. I sighed again. Life is tough.

She was working in an animal shelter where she got barely paid the basic pay, with some occasional tips or bonuses. She was paying for her evening school to get a better education and, consequently, a better job. But that was far away from her, so she struggled to keep it all up together. I agreed to help her when we met but admittedly my financial situation at that time was different. I haven’t noticed that the money was easier to spend than to earn, so now with the new apartment closer to the city centre and losing my job I got myself in that awkward and desperate situation. And with me working almost full-day shifts I didn’t go out much to meet people, thus I didn’t have friends. Acquaintances, yes, but not real friends. Sera was the only exception.

“I know. I like it here too.”

“Then let’s not move again. Maybe I can get another shift on the weekend or something?”

“Sera, you work over forty-five hours there and then stay after hours. And you go to school three times a week. Sunday is the only day you don’t work, so how on earth you think you can manage? You need to study as well.”

“I can study at work if there is nothing to do, or when it’s quiet. And they may need some help on Sundays, you know. I’ll ask.”

“Why you’re so stubborn, Sera? You need time to yourself. And what about going out on Saturdays, heh?”

“Well, it will have to stop.” She looked at her hands, pouting slightly. “At least for a couple of months, until we back on out feet.”

“If you wish.” Exasperated I relented. She had a point. If she could do a couple of Sundays she would get more money and thus it will help us for the time being. It’s not like it was going to be a permanent arrangement.

“Ok. Great!” She laughed. “Now, let’s go and see to your wardrobe for tomorrow. You need to look dashing for your prince charming.”

“W-what? Who’s my prin—oh for sake, Sera! I told you I was not looking for a heartache…”

“Yeah, sure but who knows?” She agreed politely while dragging me towards my room.

She couldn’t have known what the future may bring. And neither could I.


	2. Lesson Two: One needs to choose their connections carefully.

“Is he always like that?” I asked in a hushed whisper, turning away from the fuming chef. I met the eye of Krem, the dishwasher slash mechanic slash witty-commenter, who handed me a glass of orange juice.

“Nah. He’s unhappy because the fish is not fresh enough. It has nothing to do with us,” the young man shook his head. His hair would have danced on his head had he not put them under a colourful bandana. Mr. Pavus made a rather expressive sound upon seeing it, tsk tsk, but did not comment further on.

We were taking a short break between jobs. I was assign to assist Krem if need be, but apart from that, I was to learn who’s who and what they do. So, I observed people and learned their names and anything Krem was willing to tell me about them.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Skinner, a young and pretty girl remarked, taking a sitting spot next to me. Her name was Alina but as Mr. Pavus remarked, ‘She prefers to be called Skinner. I have no idea why, though.’ She looked at him bewildered, ’Because I’m good with knives, maybe?’ I could sense that under this stoic demeanour there was real warmth and friendliness.

“Not really, no,” I replied vaguely, taking my surroundings in.

The kitchen was spacious and modern, clearly divided into particular sections. My eyes got attracted to the main table where the main action was happening; at the moment people were chopping vegetables and preparing meat. The smell of skinned fish and chopped herbs was potent but not unpleasant. It disappeared after an initial wave thanks to the air-con.

The chef, Patrick La Boule, as I learned, the same guy who tried to turn me away from my interview, moved to an empty area with a cake in his hand.

“I say five times,” Krem whispered quietly to Skinner. She eyed the chef for a second and smirked. “Three only.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked curiously.

“It’s about how many times he’s going to attempt to decorate that cake until he puts it back into the fridge and waits for Shaun to do it,” Skinner replied barely moving her lips.

We were observing the chef trying to not be too obvious about it. I looked at the other guys and noticed some of them glanced at his back and shook their heads or smiled. Ah, so it was a common thing. Was he trying to learn how to do it or— Oh my, I see where his problem is. Looking at the way he held the spreading knife I knew that he would not make it right. The secret was to hold the tool steadily but loosely. His grip was too severe. Well, let’s count his attempts then.

One.

He swore under his breath and started again. I pitied the cake.

Two.

I managed to drink another glass of juice and devoured two blueberry muffins. They were from yesterday, apparently, Shaun, the patisserie chef, liked to experiment. And so the muffins were filled with a soft liquid mixture of blueberries and red currants. Extremely delicious. I hummed.

Three.

The chef was on the third attempt and people were concentrating on seeing his effort rather than their jobs. Feeble attempts at concealing their curiosity were failing as more of them found an excuse to move closer to the poor cake.

“Shit!” Skinner whistled quietly, looking at the entrance. I followed her gaze and my heart stopped. A tall and severe looking guy was standing in the doorway. Impeccably dressed in a three piece dark grey suit and adorned with a gold pin keeping his burgundy tie to stay in place. His gaze glided across the room and landed on Patrick’s back. If I were not looking at him, ok gaping at him all this time, I might have missed a small quirk in the corner of his mouth. He made his presence known by taking loud steps towards the chef. The crew scattered, suddenly extremely occupied, rushing to get some unnecessary items from the shelves and trying to look much engrossed in their duties. It felt like the bee-queen arrived and stirred the beehive into life. Or the bee-king in his case. There was no denying that he was a man. He stopped next to Patrick, leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. I could not see his face from the spot I was currently sitting at as Patrick’s head obscured my view.

“I assume that Shaun is aware of your attempts, Mr. La Boule. I would not want him to cry over that cake.”

Patrick’s head rose quickly and he straightened his back. The ball of cream escaped from the knife and landed on the side of the cake, slowly sliding down its side. Oops.

My view was no longer obscured and I was granted with a clear view of the newcomer’s face. He was bald, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. Full lips were gently pouting as if trying to contain laughter. Slightly slanted eyes with the colour of stormy clouds and blue skies were…looking straight at me. I gulped. Damn. He caught me staring.

Quickly recovering from his failed attempt, Patrick took off the top layer of cream and put it back into the bowl.

“I almost had it right, Mr. Harel. And Shaun is aware of this.” He announced sternly. The cake and the bowl ended up back in the fridge. “Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Harel?” The other man moved his gaze onto him.

So, this is the infamous Mr. Harel, I mused to myself. Krem pat my back and motioned to follow him. Right, I guess the break was over.

“He’s intimidating, isn’t he?” I whispered when we got to our posts. Far away from two men discussing today’s menu.

“You’ve no idea,” Krem admitted. “I much prefer to talk to Mr. Pavus. But,” he leaned towards me, “as an employer he’s just and rewards for the effort. He doesn’t take bullshit or slandering. He might be scary but is a fair employer.”

“Ah, that’s good to know.”

“Are you going out with us tonight?” Skinner asked while bringing a tray full of glasses. She put it on the counter next to Krem who sighed.

“What’s the occasion?”

“His birthday!” She points at Krem.

“And I said we could do it on Saturday, after the pay day. Why you insist on doing it today?”

“Because your birthday _is_ today?” She elbows him grinning madly.

Well, I would like to go but in my current financial position, I can’t. I can’t afford to spend the money on drinks. Damn it. It’s frustrating.

“I’m sorry. I have other plans for tonight,” I reply lamely.

“That’s ok,” Krem admits. “You can come next time.”

We worked in silence after that. Skinner left to pick up a special order for tonight. I could see Mr. Harel and Patrick talking in a corner. Mr. Harel nodded and pursued his lips from time to time. I didn’t think he was happy with whatever the chef was telling him. Well, it’s between them after all. I turned back to my duties trying to forget the stormy eyes.

“Miss Lavellan, I presume?” A strong lilting voice woke me up from my contemplation of the plate I held in my hand. I looked to my right to see Mr. Harel standing next to me. I nodded as the air left my lungs. “Follow me, if you please.” He started walking towards the door. I had no choice but to follow even if my heart was pounding; glancing at smirking Krem did not help.

We walked in silence. I could admire his broad shoulders and the way he carried himself. Confidence.

He led me to the same room I visited yesterday while talking to Mr. Pavus. Mr. Harel sat behind the desk and nodded towards the chair in front of him. He observed me for a few moments before leaning his elbows on the surface.

“You worked for Madame De Fer, didn’t you?” Ah, straight to the point. I nodded, knowing that my voice would betray me. “And she let you go because…?” He left the question hanging.

I needed to answer him. “A m-misunderstanding, Mr. Harel. Simple misunderstanding.”

His stormy gaze was on me. I could feel him trying to read me, to decide whether I was here to work or to spy. Which might have been a valid case actually. A very carefully well-made plan to steal the secrets of his.

“Well,” his gaze moved to the desk and landed on his extended hands, “Mr. Pavus made a case for you, so I decided to give you a chance.” His eyes went to lock with mine. “I hope none of us is going to regret this decision, though.” My hands got sweaty because of his words and boring glare. Krem was right, the man could be very intimidating. He leaned back in his chair. “So, what were your duties at ‘De Fer’s’ Miss Lavellan? I doubt that you were cleaning pots.”

Damn it. Shall I tell him the truth or make something up? It’s not like he was going to check out the story with my previous employer, right? But if Mr. Pavus made a case then—he may know more than I told him.

“Well, I—“ got saved by the man himself walking into the office.

“Oh, I apologise. I did not know you had a company. Afternoon, Miss Lavellan.” Mr Pavus greeted me happily, completely ignoring his friend’s glare. “How’s your first day so far?”

“It is fine, thank you, Mr Pavus.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, if I could borrow Mr Harel for some time. I’m afraid we may need his expertise,” he graced me with a charming smile and then glared at his friend. Mr Harel sighed and then nodded to me.

“Thank you, Miss Lavellan. Please return to your duties. Have a nice day.”

Oh well, it went better than I expected, I admitted to myself, going back to the kitchen. It got busy as the day progressed and so my first day passed quickly.

~

Although every day was different they passed in a blur. I learned and followed the guidance of Krem, Skinner and, surprisingly, Patrick. He asked me to help him around assigning small jobs to me. Decorating plates and preparing sauces. He still scoffed and huffed at me but could not deny that I knew my job. I started to enjoy the job even if sometimes it was hectic. Patrick was a good and well organised chef, although I noticed him to argue in hushed whispers with Mr Harel, who glanced in my direction on couple of occasions. He did not approach me anymore, though. I felt relieved as he still made me nervous and his stormy glare created shivers running down my spine. He would be such a handsome man if he let his frown to relax, I thought. Oh well, now I started to think about him as handsome. Not as handsome as Mr Pavus but in his own quirky way Mr Harel was beautiful. Stop it, I shook my head, as I walked along the back hall, and collided right with Mr Pavus.

“Ah, that’s the person I was looking for,” he greeted me with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr Pavus. What can I do for you?”

“Well, it’s rather what you can do for ‘Harel Deliss’, my dear. It seems that a friend of yours is making a scene. Mr Harel is not pleased,” he shook his head.

“W-what friend of mine?”

“I believe she presented herself as Sera,” he led me towards the door and pointed towards the end of the room. I could see a wave of blond hair.

“Oh my, I apologise if she’s making a scene. Shall I go and talk to her?”

“That would be appreciated, yes.”

I nodded to him and entered the main room. It was crowded to the brim. I moved between tables with a knowing gate and arrived at the troublemaker’s side in a matter of seconds.

“Sera, stop making a scene,” I pleaded with her. She smiled and stood up.

“Oh, there she is! My best friend and roommate. Hello you!” Oh, my god. She was drunk. I looked at her companion whom I recognised as Cole. The poor guy shrugged his arms apologetically.

“Sera, please. This is my place of work. You cannot—“

A gentle and yet decisive voice interrupted us, “Could you please behave and let other people enjoy their meal in quiet.” I thought about murdering my friend for a second. Mr. Harel was clenching his jaws and glaring at Sera.

She raised her finger and pointed at him, “Oh, a big bad wolf arrived to steal the candies!”

“If I may be of assistance, Mr. Harel?” A short burly man approached our little group and motioned to my friends. “I think I know how to mitigate the damages if you let me, that is.”

“Very well, please proceed,” Mr. Harel inclined his head towards the short guy.

“Ok. Then if you two follow me. I have a nice booth over there and you can have a meal on me. What say you?” his charming demeanour somehow convinced Sera to move. Cole followed in her footsteps whispering a quiet ‘I’m sorry’ to both of us. I turned to look at my boss. Fuck, he was pissed off. His face was calm but I could see the way his jaw clenched and the furious glare he directed at me.

“Miss Lavellan,” he nodded at me and walked over to the reservations desk. His kept his composure but his shoulders and back were stiff. I was sure I was to hear about it. Later. In private. Later. Oh, my.

“Thank you, my dear, for trying. And don’t worry about Solas; I will take care of him.” Mr. Pavus walked me to the kitchen’s door.

“Who’s Solas?”  I asked confused.

He smirked. “That would be Mr. Harel’s first name, my dear. I thought you knew that.”

~

Later came very late. I was cleaning up the kitchen top surfaces when I heard footsteps stopping behind me. “Miss Lavellan, a word?” I closed my eyes before sighing and turning around to look at his face. He was not angry but he sported a rather serious expression. Fuck. I nodded and followed him. Why did I always follow him? And stared at his broad shoulders accentuated by a made-to-measure suit.

He closed the door behind me and motioned to the chair. I sat down, worrying my lip for a while. I did not want to anger him further but I could not be held responsible or the actions of my friends. I did not even invite them in. Eventually, I looked at him and met his blue eyes.

He observed me quietly. Without saying a word. So I stared back at him. He smiled suddenly and then sighed.

“It turned out that your friend was capable of winning the heart of Mr. Tethras after all.”

“I’m sorry?”  I asked confused.

“Mr. Tethras is an old acquaintance of mine. He is well-known in some circles. Anyway, he’s a philanthropist and a businessman. It seems that your loud friend convinced him to invest in the animal shelter where she works. And apparently, in one of her ideas: something about local movie stars to take photos with the animals from the shelter to help them find new homes. It should work both ways. As far as publicity goes, that is.”

I stared at him, my mind blank. I knew about the idea but for her to actually finding someone willing to sponsor her. Wow!  I bet she was ecstatic. And drunker than before.

“Still,” Mr. Harel continued, “I would appreciate if this sort of incident can be avoided in the future. It makes the clients wary. They come here to dine at peace and not listen to loud screams.”

“I apologise, Mr. Harel. I didn’t know she was to come.”

“That’s alright. I just don’t want it to happen again.” He said sneering slightly. I bristled.

“Are you forbidding her to eat here?”

“Miss Lavellan, there is a certain level of protocol required for our guests. If one cannot follow it then I’m afraid we must take actions or avoid them all together.”

That ass.

“Does it mean that I would not be approved as your guest Mr. Harel? Just because I’m not rich?”

“I didn’t say that, Miss Lavellan. What I meant was a certain level of personal awareness that not all people can recognise.”

“I didn’t know you were such a snob, Mr. Harel. Or the one to judge people by the size of their wallets.”  I said angrily.

He sighed. “This is business, Miss Lavellan. Nothing personal.”

“How can it not be personal if only the elevated class can get a table here? Anybody else needs to wait days or weeks to eat a simple meal!”  I rose from the chair and braced my hands on the desk, leaning towards him.

He stood up slowly. His eyes a stormy cloud. “Miss Lavellan, I run a business, not a kindergarten. I need to respect people who come here and pay for what you call ’a simple meal’. If they find that the place became a nuisance they will go elsewhere. Simple action-reaction reasoning.” He leaned on the desk mirroring my pose. His face close to mine. I could see bits of violet swirling in his eyes.

“Fair enough, Mr. Harel. You made your point quite clear.“ I admitted moving away from his handsome face and tiny freckles. What?  “Let’s keep this strictly professional.”

He sighed. “Miss Lavellan, I didn’t mean to anger you or make you uncomfortable. That was not my intention.”

“Well, then you succeeded in making the opposite of your intention. Maybe you should look more at that calming painting of yours,” I pointed to the right. “That should help you meditate and find that there something more to life than ‘proper behaviours’ and ‘money’, Mr. Harel.” I hissed the last words and left his office, trying to not slam his door too loudly.

My heart was pounding and I could not catch a breath. Why did I do that? I should have just left after the first apology. But something about him made me itch. He was obnoxious and stubborn and... making me want to throw things at him. I needed to go home and relax. I can apologise to him tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow is another day.


	3. Lesson Three: Lies always come out.

“So what now? Who's decorating the cakes for tonight?” I heard Patrick asking Mr. Harel quietly. I only overheard it as I was passing them with a tray of cutlery from the main hall.

Mr. Harel turned around and caught my eye. I felt his searing gaze on my back when I managed to greet them and disappear behind the kitchen door. The chef returned inside after another ten minutes. He swore under his breath and went for a bottle of Bordeaux from the secret, known to all, stash. He poured a glass and took two long sips.

“It should be considered a crime to drink this wine in a hurry. It should be appreciated slowly, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” We all stopped and looked at him. “Shaun is unlikely to come in today and we have ten cakes to decorate and over a hundred of petit fours to make. If anyone has any ideas what to do about that—please tell me now”, he looked around him, swirling the red liquid in his glass.

I didn't say a word. I hesitated. It's not like I was ashamed, rather I didn't want to attract any attention to myself. I already had the attention of Mr. Harel, who managed to see me every single day; and every time we met he looked at me with his beautiful stormy eyes. Argh, no! Not again… I needed to distract myself from thinking about him.

“No? Nobody?” the chef looked around with hope in his eyes and then sighed seeing no volunteers.

“I believe I can help, Mr. La Boule.” A strong, lilting voice came from the door. I looked at Mr. Harel who came wearing only his shirt and pants. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and took his tie off. Also, he left two of the top buttons open. I could see a bit of light skin peppered with freckles. I whimpered.

He walked over to the closet and took an apron out. Our eyes met when he put it on and tied the strings behind his back. “I may be a little bit out of practice, but at least I will take responsibility for the task.”

The chef nodded and moved over to help him arrange the necessary equipment and ingredients. I zoned out hearing Patrick taking about icing the cake. Oh my, not again.

I returned to my task and helped Skinner with cleaning our little part of the kitchen. We called it ’our little corner of happiness’ as we were forbidden to talk about sad things in there. Only happy thoughts and happy words. It helped to get through the day quicker, although it did not stop us from swearing loudly when she dropped trout on the floor, the other day, and then tried to catch the flapping bastard. ‘Our little corner’ turned that day into a ‘corner of swearing’. Krem tried to change the name but was outvoted.

I took a break after half an hour and leaned against the fridge observing Mr. Harel and the cakes. He was good. Really. I was surprised to see the results that his, apparently, skilled hands produced. Maybe the cakes were not adorned with the roses as they were supposed to be but he managed to achieve something resembling them. He just could not get them right. He sighed and took the mixture off the cake with the knife. I cringed internally. That’s not the way to—either I was going to help or going to sweat and wringer my fingers while pitying the poor cake.

I approached him carefully. He looked at me as if aware of my presence. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. His Adam’s apple bobbed when his eyes roamed my figure. What the—?

“What can I do for you, Miss Lavellan?” His voice hoarse.

I bit my lip and moved closer. He took a step back as if ceding his place at the table, taking a series of quick breaths.

“You need a smaller knife to create a rose, and make the petals in turns.”

He quirked his eyebrow. “Show me,” he whispered.

I nodded and took a smaller knife before bringing the cake to me. Then it was all about mixture, spreading, turning, forming, turning the other way, stacking petals and—yes, it was done. When I turned to look at him, his eyes held unusual emotion, pride. And a ghost of a smile was dancing on his lips.

“Will you help me with other cakes, Miss Lavellan?” He inquired, his voice gentle and intimate. I did not notice that we ended up standing so close to each other. I could feel his body heat and see the freckles adorning his face and running down his neck to hide underneath his shirt. My heart started beating faster because of the closeness and smelling his alluring cologne. Control yourself, girl!

“Yes, Mr. Harel. I will.” I agreed, stepping away from him and breaking eye contact. His hand made a move as if he was to catch me but he stopped himself and pointed towards the other cakes.

“I’ll do the easier part; you’ll finish them with flowers as you seem to have more experience. Does it sound amiable to you?” As if was giving me a chance when he already was arranging things to follow his plan. I had no choice but to agree. I was doing it for the cakes. Yes, I pitied the poor maltreated cakes. Petit fours came next. Oh what a glorious afternoon.

~

“I really appreciate your help this morning, Miss Lavellan. The least I can do is to offer you a delicious meal,” he pointed to our plates. We were sitting in his office and the side table having a dinner. He was needed elsewhere in an hour and he decided to spend it on eating and talking to me. “I guess you were doing something similar at ‘De Fer’s’ then? This level of expertise does not come overnight.” He remarked swirling a bit of fish in the mushroom sauce. Which I made this morning. And skinned the fish. And peeled the potatoes.

I snorted. He offered me a dinner which I prepared myself. Well…almost. Shaking my head I replied, “Yes, I have experience with working as an assistant to a pâtissier, not only at ‘De Fer’s’.” I admitted reluctantly.

“Oh? Anywhere else?” His eyes shone with curiosity.

“You have seen my resumé and read my references, Mr. Harel. All the details and dates are there,” I remarked bluntly; the sting of dismissal was still new and hurt a lot. I gave them the best of my works and they were to use them in such a devious manner. Cheating bastards.

“…tomorrow if you could. Will that be something you’d consider?” I completely missed his question. So I sat there dumb folded; looking at him like a lamb staring at a painting. I closed my eyes and swallowed my pride. “Would you mind repeating the question please?”

He chuckled. “I asked whether you’d be interested in taking over Shaun’s department for a while.“ Ahh, that made sense. Oh, wait…he wanted me to—oh dear lord. He really wanted me to do the cakes now. Well done on trying to not attract attention.

“Will I get a pay rise?”  I asked bluntly. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his gaze lowered to my lips.

“Since you’re asking so nicely, Miss Lavellan, you _will_ get a pay rise.”

That was too easy. Damn. I should have requested it a long time ago. I was slowly getting out of the hole I found myself in but I hoped to get on top before another ’unforeseen circumstance’ appears at my doorstep. I could not get a breather, though. My wayward brother made himself known and appeared this very morning at our apartment. Sera was happy to see him. Well, yeah. At least her.

I caught him staring at my lips again. His eyes lingered a second too long on my mouth. His eyes moved back to mine and I noticed his gaze was warm, dark, and enticing. Ass.

“Well,” he sucked in a long breath as if waking from a dream. “I will not keep you longer Miss Lavellan. We will take care of the rest; you can have a free afternoon.” He cleaned his mouth with the serviette and folded it on top of the finished meal. “You’ll find the list of desserts and cakes on the board tomorrow morning. “

“Very well, Mr. Harel,” I replied standing up and moving towards the door. I felt he wanted me to go now.

“Will ten o’clock be alright for you? I may need you to stay later tomorrow.” An additional hour in bed. How could I say ‘no’ to that?

“Yes, I should manage just fine. Goodbye, Mr. Harel. Hope it all goes well tonight.”

“Me too, Miss Lavellan. Me too.”

~

He thought of kissing her at that very moment as his eyes felt on her pursed lips. She was deep in thoughts when he asked about replacing Shaun. He thought about her too often and it became more and more difficult to stop himself. Not only was she beautiful and stirring in him a long forgotten desire but also incredibly talented. He did not believe Dorian when he pleaded him to take a chance with her; after all, she was dismissed from his competition for a reason. But now he started to wonder about why they wanted her go in such a manner. She did seem reluctant in talking about her past though, so he must find another way to discover the truth.

Her eyes went glazy and she sat there looking at him confused.  Ah, she did not hear him. He repeated the question to her; observing her lips when she replied, imagining them against his. Would they be soft and moulding or hard and unyielding under his ministrations? What it would feel like to sneak his tongue into her hot mouth, dance with her own and make her moan into his mouth? What her lips feel like around his— He took a long strained breath. Focus, he chided himself, before finishing the meal and letting her have the afternoon off. He needed to think about this… infatuation with her. Or obsession, his mind supplied.

~

“Will you at least _try_ to give me a valid explanation for being late?” He hissed leaning towards me. We were in the kitchen to which I run in seeing him in the hallway. I did not get there fast enough as he was on me in a matter of seconds. Trying to control himself, he stood next to me almost whispering in my ear. Definitely encroaching into my personal space. I was too dizzy to notice that; or being bothered by it. I did not budge and kept my face straight; not letting him see the right side of it.

“I apologise, Mr. Harel. It wasn’t planned. I get on the cakes immediately.” Hoping to placate him, I used my pleading voice and lower my head even more. I was late and did not call to advise them, coming in as soon as I could.  My head was pounding but I took so many painkillers that I was sure I could manage for the next couple of hours.

I heard him sighing and seething through his teeth. “We need to have this cake in an hour. You think you can manage that?” His arm brushed mine and a jolt passed between us. Shocked I looked at him before realising my mistake. His gaze went to the other side of my face and his brows furrowed. “What’s happened?” His long fingers caught my chin and he stared at me bewildered.

I sighed. Well done, now I needed to tell him. I hoped to avoid this conversation with him and somehow, naively, avoid him for the whole day. I should have known better that my luck would play on me and he would be the first person to spot me. The bruises on my cheek and band aids covering the worst of the scratches made it look more serious than it was.

“My roommate had a car accident, nothing serious but she drove too fast and lost control over the bend. She was taken to the hospital. I think she might have broken her arm. But she’ll survive,” I related to him while his eyes looked at me frantically, searching for any further injuries.

“You were in that car as well, I assume. Were you examined by a doctor?”

I nodded. “Well, by the doctor who came with the ambulance. I did not stay in the hospital.”

“Miss Lavellan,” his tone got angry, “are you saying that you’ve been in a car accident and instead of being fully checked you came straight here?” His face was so close. On any other day I would have started counting his freckles but as my head swam I fell for admiring his long eyelashes.

“You needed me today. And I’m fine. Just a bit tired. But once I have finished the cakes I will rest for a bit.”

“You’re unbelievable. I don’t know if you’re stupid or devoted.” He admitted letting go of my chin finally and stepping back. Then he looked around and unbuttoned his jacket. “Well, it seems another day in the kitchen for me. I’ll be back in five, Miss Lavellan. You’ll wait for me and we’ll make those damn cakes together. And then,” his eyes turned to slits, “you’ll get a taxi to the hospital and get yourself examined. I’m not taking a ‘no’ for an answer. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mr. Harel. Very much so.”

He nodded and left to change. I gripped the table and leaned over it. Unsure if it was my head swimming or the cakes started dancing on the table. Oh, this is going to be interesting.

~

Unbelievable, he thought to himself taking off his jacket and tie and hanging them on the back of his chair in the back office. He appreciated her devotion but putting herself at risk by coming here was unwise. And yet, he understood her way of thinking and he really needed her today. All that was required of him now is to lend her his hand and got her through the most difficult parts; then he would send her to hospital. Grunting and worried he went back to the kitchen. It was humming with life; people working on their tasks, some joking and laughing while passing things to one another. They barely spare him a glance of two; he attributed it to the fact of being seen in the kitchen more often recently. And he was trying to convince himself that a certain woman with unruly red curls had nothing to do with it. He put on the apron again observing Skinner and Ellana together. The other woman was quietly talking to her and Ellana smiled and nodded. Skinner skirted away upon seeing him approach.

“Well, Miss Lavellan, are you ready?” He asked to assess her state. Her brilliant if not a bit hazy smile made his heart skip a beat. She acquainted him and then they set to work. As previously he did the easier parts and then made sure she had enough of mixture and sugar to finish the rest. Her nibble fingers were playing with the dough shaping it to her will. His hand more than once went to her elbow to support her as she swayed slightly on her feet.

“Miss Lavellan, I think that will do. You need to go to hospital,” he whispered fiercely when she swayed again and leaned against his arm.

“Just this tiny bit here and here. Then you can add the glitter and those purple … things... I forgot what they’re called, “ she whispered back confidentially as if revealing a secret to him. Her gaze was unfocused though and he knew that she was pushing herself.

“No, that’s enough!” His hand tugged on her elbow and he set her body straight. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll manage. Now—“ He turned her around and led to the changing room. He had no idea which locker was hers and she was happy to lean on him even more and stare at him.

His gaze fell on her and he noticed her staring at his lips; licking her own. Oh no, not now! He felt himself getting hot as a pleasant shiver run down his back. She looked breath-taking with a half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips, a small smile playing on her face. Focus!

“Miss Lavellan, which one is yours?”

She looked hazily at him and then pointed to one of the lockers. He led her to it and after five minutes she managed to remember the code and retrieve her belongings.

They went outside where he called a taxi for her. She stood breathing heavily and leaning on his arm again. Her proximity allowed him to observe her closely; the soft lines of her cheeks, the full and slightly pouted lips, the almost unnoticeable bump on her nose, the pleasant curve of her jaw and finally the golden flecks in her green eyes. Her hair, now unhidden by the ever present bandana, was moving with the wind; the curls adorning her face made her look radiant even with her paler complexion than usual.

“You’re staring, Mr. Harel,” she whispered to him suddenly.

His gaze lifted to her eyes and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“That’s ok,” she continued, “I tend to stare at you as well.” His breath hitched and his lungs felt too small. She was— oh, well. That’s— She was staring at him as well? When? Why he did not notice that before? How? She— He needed to distract himself from where his thoughts may take him… and start breathing.

“Miss Lavellan, I am just making sure you’re not going to faint on me while we wait.” The lamest excuse ever. “That would be quite undesirable for me. I hope in the future you’ll take care of yourself first and then consider helping others.”

She snorted. “I can take care of myself.”

“Prove it then. Prove that you are not just a silly girl trying to pass her time. Show me that you can handle things responsibly and maturely. I want to see if you want to live or just get by wasting your time.” His gaze was heated and the words were spilling out of him making her cheek gaining a slight shade of pink. Lovely.

“You always have such high expectations of your employees, Mr. Harel?” she asked sarcastically pulling on her elbow. He did not let go. She settled back with a huff.

“Only of the most promising ones, Miss Lavellan.” She turned away from him and answered him with silence.

“And I would appreciate that you call me as soon as you get examined. So I am aware of your situation for tomorrow.”

“That might be so Mr. Harel but I don’t have your number,” she sighed. Ah, she had a point. He proceeded on taking her number as well making sure she put his own number in her cellphone. Correctly. It only took her seven attempts. Together with misspelling his name. He sighed when the taxi finally arrived. He gave her two twenties, to which she objected claiming she had the money but he set her down with a silencing glare, and then informed the driver to take her straight to the hospital. He turned away and walked back to his restaurant as soon as the taxi rounded the corner.

~

Wed 19 Jun, 18:07

Mr Harel: I hoped you’d contact me by now. Or you decided to skip the examination?

Wed 19 Jun, 18:10

Miss Lavellan: I’m fine. Just got home and went to bed. You woke me up.

Wed 19 Jun, 18:11

Mr Harel: Apologies. If you’d contacted me as I’d asked there would be no need for me to wake you up.

Mr Harel: What did the doctor say?

Wed 19 Jun, 18:22

Miss Lavellan: I’m fine. Got loads of painkillers but physically I’m ok. Stop worrying. I’ll come tomorrow.

Wed 19 Jun, 18:25

Mr Harel: That is not required. I shall manage for a day or two. You need to take care of yourself.

Wed 19 Jun, 18:35

Mr Harel: Miss Lavellan?

Wed 19 Jun, 19:45

Mr Harel: I would appreciate the reply. And your assurance that you’ll stay home tomorrow.

Wed 19 Jun, 19:46

Mr Harel: How’s your friend Sera?

Wed 19 Jun, 21:18

Miss Lavellan: Sorry, fell asleep. I feel a bit dizzy now. I’ll stay put boss. Stop worrying. Sera’s fine. Still in hospital.

Wed 19 Jun, 21:20

Miss Lavellan: Or maybe start worrying. I am worried about those cakes you’re going to do tomorrow. Please don’t let Patrick near them ;)

Wed 19 Jun, 21:25

Mr Harel: It seems your sense of humour returned. That’s a good sign. Rest well. And call me if anything changes.

Wed 19 Jun, 21:26

Miss Lavellan: Sure thing ma Harel.

Wed 19 Jun, 21:26

Miss Lavellan: *Mr. Harel

His heart clenched when her read the last text. She called him ‘mine’ and, even if by accident, the fact made him smile. It was getting frustrating, hanging on small affections her presence or words stirred in him. His heart was warming up to her and it was frightening and thrilling at the same time.

He put the phone back in his pocket knowing that she signed her name across his heart now. The admittance of that truth made him smile and his breathing got easier than it has been for months. She may be his cure after all.


	4. Lesson Four: Don't fuck (with) your boss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rating has been changed to explicit due to the sex scene. You may want to skip 2nd part if you're not into that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware it's NSFW. I think the title says it all.  
> ~ Thank you to my Beta for the support and additional ideas.~

I accepted another refill of red wine although my head was already swimming. Skinner laughed at something Silva said. Our delivery boy was tall with sun-touched skin and defined muscles which he was not timid to put on display. Krem handed me a tray of appetisers and I munched on them happily, secretly hoping no-one would notice that I was drunk and… horny.

My brother was still staying at my apartment and I had no chance to have some privacy or time to relax. Tending to a re-convalescing Sera and taking care of daily duties left me tired and frustrated at the end of the day. Mahanon continued being an ass and any kind of reprimand ended up with an argument. About him looking for a job, stopping spending my money, doing something more useful with his time, avoiding antagonising our parents, etc. He did not want to grow up. Neither did I but it happened. Tough.

I noticed Mr. Harel standing near some patrons and our eyes met for a moment before his gaze travelled down my figure. A wave of heat coiled in the low of my stomach upon meeting his eyes again and seeing a slow devious smile appearing on his lips. Ass, I thought and turned around.

We were at the party celebrating the fourth anniversary of ‘Harel Deliss’ being on the market. It was a growing business in a steady and reasonable pace, definitely a success for its owners. They invited theirs regular clients and guest of honours. I doubted that Mr. Harel would have bothered with such; he probably delegated this to Dorian to arrange everything. After all, he was not the most sociable person. The staff were participating happily under the understanding that they would help with catering. We took it in turns.

I took another sip and glanced at Skinner who was tilting her head towards Silva. Then she rolled her eyes and grabbed my elbow, “Come on, I need to show you something.”

We passed Mr. Harel and Dorian on our way out. Both looked at us and Mr. Harel furrowed his eyebrows.

“What?” I asked once we were in the hallway.

“He’s been looking at you all evening,” she announced with a mischievous smile on her face.

Mr. Harel came to mind. No. “Who?”

“Silva. You’re blind or what? He’s been pinning over you for weeks now.” I sighed. She was going somewhere with this, I was sure of that. I took another sip of wine. My glass got empty. Well…

“And I’ve noticed how stressed you are. You don’t laugh as much as you used to. And I miss that,” she admitted leaning against the wall.

“I have some problems at home. With my brother and all…” I sighed again.

“I know. That’s why you need to unwind a bit. At least tonight. Just let go and have fun.” Her lips stretched into a more mischievous smile. I was getting drunker now, I thought. “I bet he’s good. And he definitely would not say ‘no’ to you.”

“Good at what?”

That made her giggle. “Oh, my. Sometimes you can be so clueless Ellana. Sex, of course.” She giggled again. “Just imagine his rough fingers against your skin, his full mouth on yours and his muscles moving with his thrusts. Mhm, just imagine.”

“I think you’re drunk, Skinner.” I retorted trying to not let her words get to me. Failing miserably. I needed— Grunting, I leaned on the wall next to her and slid down ending up on the floor. She joined me after a moment.

“Why is it so difficult to find a decent guy?” I asked suddenly. “Good for shopping and fucking.”

“Most of them are screwed up on priorities. But today you should focus on fucking rather than shopping. Have fun with him, it will do good to both of you.”

I looked at her sideways. My vision blurred a bit from the exercise.

“And who knows? You may like him as well. He’s a decent guy.”

“Why are you advocating for him?” I asked suspiciously.

“Argh. Because he’s been talking about you for the last three weeks and its getting on my nerves,” she admitted sheepishly hiding her head between her bent knees.

I snorted. “So… you want me to have sex with him so he can get over me?”

“Or maybe you could hook up afterwards. Whatever Ellana. Just unwind and distress. You’re no fun when  you’re grumpy.”

“I know,” I admitted. “Believe me I know.”

A set of quick steps and Dorian appeared next to us. “Ah, Ellana you’re here! I need your help if you don’t mind.”

“What is it?” I grunted, slowly standing up. I put my hand on the wall to steady it. Woah!

“It seems that none dares touching the petit fours without your permission. And Solas thinks it’s best to serve them now instead of later,” he explained once we started moving towards the kitchen.

Dinner time passed in a blur. More of a blur as I was hiding behind a fridge. Now they served cakes and desserts. I was hiding to sober up a bit and also to stop staring at Silva… and imagining things Skinner mentioned. So frustrating!

I heard someone entering the otherwise empty kitchen and walking around. Then opening some drawers and rummaging through their contents. I could stab them for making so much noise, as if the music in the main hall was not loud enough.

I peeked out and discovered Mr. Harel being the cause of the noise.

“Are you looking for something sweet, Mr. Harel?” I said from my place by the fridge.

He stopped going through the drawers and looked at me. He smirked. “No, Miss Lavellan. I am looking for a corkscrew. It seems I lost the one I had in my office. I have a tendency to buy wines which still have corks in them. Dorian thinks it’s so unnecessary.”

I moved from my safe place and found him the tool. He smiled upon seeing it; then proceeded to open the bottle. “Shall I assume you’d share it with me?”

“Sure,” I shrugged.

He brought two new glasses and poured the wine. Then handed me one. I took a sip.

“It's not an average wine, Mr. Harel. Too classy. And with a chocolate aftertaste.”

“No, it's not. It's from my private collection. I like enjoying classy things.”

“Oh? Is that so? What else do you enjoy, Mr. Harel?” I leaned against the table cocking my hip. His eyes moved along my curves while he swirled the wine in his glass.

“Good wine, pleasant company, satisfying sex, enticing book, and frilly cakes.”

“In that exact order?” I giggled definitely drunk at that moment. Also horny. Again.

“Not necessarily it that particular order, no. What about you, Miss Lavellan?” He took a sip. And hummed.

“I would add to your list also something about… being appreciated. But it may be just me.“

He tilted his head and studied me for a moment. “You mean at work or outside work?”

I shrugged and took another sip of the delicious wine. “Both.”

“You don’t feel appreciated?” He took a step closer to me.

I looked to the side. “Not always, no.”

“You’re talented, Miss Lavellan. You definitely should be appreciated more.” He stopped a foot away. I looked up into his stormy eyes which focused on me. His jaw relaxed when he slowly parted his lips. Intense gaze followed the contours of my face. My breath hitched when I realised again how beautiful he was. And his alluring scent made me take a step away less I would drag him to me and kiss him. Lack of sex can do that to you.

His fingers grabbed my chin. “Are you always so skittish Ellana?” He whispered just a few inches from my face.

“No.”

“Are you afraid of me then?”

“No.”

He leaned closer. The whiff of his cologne enveloped my senses. “Maybe you should.” He smirked, dragging his nose against my cheek and inhaling deeply.

I stood there shaking slightly. If he decided to kiss me I would have given into him. Being so close to him I noticed again how attractive he could be without the frown on his face; with his eyes half lidded and darkened with desire; his full lips parted and emanating hot breaths against my skin. I felt a series of shivers running down my spine.

I took a step back. “Who knows,” I raised my chin up, “maybe you should be afraid of me, Mr. Harel.”

His lips stretched into a wolfish grin. “Maybe I already am.”

I shook my head trying to clear it from the effects of wine. Leaning against the table I smirked and laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I thought you to be the last person who would be... well you are a _strange_ man, Mr. Harel. Unpredictable.”

“So I’ve been told.” He admits smirking sadly. “And yet, if I commit to something,” his eyes bore into mine, “I tend to be very passionate about it.” I gulped as the way he said that made me think about sex. A very passionate one. With him. I needed to find something else to look at and probably take some fresh air. Pushing myself away from the table I took a few steps towards the door. “I’ll see you around, boss.” I heard him chuckle.

~

Silva leaned against the wall, looking at me intently. We were in the cellar where I escaped the loud noise and awkward dancing contest in the main hall. I hid here to cool down a bit and was caught by the delivery boy as I was looking at the old bottles of wine.

“You want to drink some more or… look for something more?”

I laughed nervously. He wasn’t leering but he was tipsy. We both were and I did not know what to expect.

“If you’re looking for something more, I am willing to provide you with a pleasant distraction.”

He took a few steps towards me and I found myself caught between a table and the boy. Smiling, he leaned towards me. “I’ve been hoping to get you alone, so we could talk Ellana. You don’t have to be afraid as I won’t do anything you would not want me to do.” His breath fanned my face and I felt familiar warmth growing in my stomach. I closed my eyes for a moment and saw a pair of stormy blue eyes darken by desire. I gasped.

“Do you want me to touch you, Ellana?” He whispered. “I could pleasure you and help you relax,” he offered in his seductive voice.

My hands found the edges of the table and I leaned back on them. My breath got ragged and heavy. I wanted someone but I doubted it was Silva. Although if he — no!

“Are you offering a quickie?” I smirked.

“If you want to,” he smiled and stepped closer. I reached out and stopped him at arm length.

“I’m not… ahh…” his hand ran slowly along my outer thigh.

A noise from the entrance made us look towards the door. Mr. Harel stood there with stormy eyes and set jaw. “Out,” he barked to Silva, who in one fluid motion retrieved his hand and scrambled for the exit. Mr. Harel moved his gaze on me, closing the door behind him. “Stay where you are, Miss Lavellan.”

I gulped and tried to clear my throat. Damn wine! I got horny after red. Also, imagining him naked did not help. I was winded me up so much that I needed a release. Desperately.

In slow measured footsteps, he approached me. Like a hunter its prey. I tensed up but could not hide the fact that I was shaking and breathing hard. I guessed I could leave. Just pass him and leave him here.

He stopped in front of me still holding my gaze. Eyes dark and intense. Jaw clenched and nostrils flaring. He wore a dark shirt with no tie, couple of buttons open and sleeves rolled up, showing his muscled forearms. His tighter than usual black pants accentuated his narrow hips and muscled thighs.

I felt that he was undressing me with his eyes and I felt naked; even fully clothed. What would he think about me now? Being caught alone with a guy standing so close to me, in a dark cellar, wasn’t exactly how I wanted to impress him. He said he was giving me a chance to prove him that I wanted more from life, but this?

My thoughts ceased abruptly as I felt his fingers running along my outer thighs towards my hips. What the—? He leaned towards me and as his lips brushed my cheek, I gasped. He started trailing kisses along my jaw towards me neck.

“You've been teasing me lately. I'm unsure whether it was done deliberately or not. But I choose to think it was done on purpose.” Hot tongue run along my earlobe and then he nibbled at the side of my neck which I bared for him.

“Somehow you're not rejecting my advances, so I will chance a guess that you want me to…” his hot mouth brushed my own, “continue entertaining you, my dear Ellana.”

“What did you ask before?” He pretends to ponder the issue while his hands roam my sides and his mouth trails across my face. He plants hundreds of kisses on my face; deliberately omitting my lips. “You wanted a quickie, Miss Lavellan? Then maybe you should get one.” He spread my thighs in one quick motion and stepped closer. I gulped and braced myself against the table. His thumbs trailed closer towards the juncture.

A long moan escaped my mouth when his hand covered my sex. The simple gesture and slight pressure made me clench my thighs and my stomach spasmed. His hand went up and down couple of times. Other hand was occupied in tugging at my hair and exposing more of my neck to him.

“Still no objections? Hmm.” He smirked. His other hand released my hair and went under my shirt and started tugging on my belt. His skilful fingers managed to get the belt open, then the button, and then the zipper. He stopped caressing me as he tugged the pants down. Then the lacy underwear; not before caressing along the ridges with his fingers. He stopped to look at me and then he kneeled and tugged on my shoes and then proceeded with taking my pants and panties off. He leaned closer and planted a series of chaste kisses around my navel. Standing up his fingers trailed along my legs. I shivered with pleasure and moaned for an umpteenth time.

His long fingers returned to caress between my thighs. I was starved for touch and release. So wound up and horny. His eyes followed his fingers and he sighed appreciatively.  His gaze, dark and heated was trailing between my thighs and the clit which he circled slowly with his thumb. I clenched at the absence of something inside me. And pushed slightly against his thumb which made him look at me as his nostrils flared.

His other hand went to his zipper and then buttons letting his pants slide down. His boxers did little to hide his growing erection. I was mesmerised by his fluid movements; one hand caressing me and the other freeing his cock from its confines. His boxers were pushed down to join his pants around his knees. He was .. well... endowed. I clenched again thinking about having him inside me. He teased me enough for today it seemed as his hand moved lower and his fingers curled at my entrance as I pressed myself closer to his hand.

“I think you’re almost ready, Miss Lavellan,” he admitted while pumping himself slowly; two digits dove into my wetness. I moaned louder and arched my back as a wave of pleasure flooded me. My hands were still behind me supporting me as I kept a distance between our bodies. His hand, now wet with my sleek, went behind my back as he moved even closer and aligned himself with my soaked entrance. He stilled and looked at me. Question is his eyes. My whimper gave him the response he needed, apparently, as he pushed his length inside me, slowly. He stepped closer and lifted my thighs to wrap them around his waist; then he grabbed my ass and pulled me towards him. We groaned in unison as the movement caused him to penetrate me deeper.

I trembled and grabbed his arms for support discovering that he was sporting quite a muscled body under these fancy clothes of his. I could feel his muscles twitch with his movements. Our faces suddenly were so close that I could feel his shaky breaths on my cheek. I thought I heard him whimper quietly as if shattering with pleasure. I had noticed he closed his eyes for a moment. Then he shifted and pushed me back, so I could brace myself on my hands again. Leaning over me he started to move.

I thought he would start fucking me in earnest with the way he clenched his jaw and made grunting noises. But he was taking his time with me, slowing even further. Enjoying every second of this, it seemed. I clenched around him and he groaned, his fingers digging into my ass. “Again. Do it again,” he whispered hoarsely against my hair and I complied. He stilled. I leaned further back and tilted my head to look at him; trying to get his bearings, he was looking at my lips through half-lidded eyes which were almost black now. “I want you to come all over my cock, Ellana.” He moved out to the tip and then rammed in suddenly. I shook with tingling pleasure. He repeated the action several times and did not stop until I felt the familiar pressure coiling at the bottom of my stomach. My eyelids fluttered and I gasped shamelessly. He slowed down for a few moments and pushed in at a slower pace. Then withdrew fast and pushed slowly back again. I was close. So close. I felt him straining under the pleasure as well. Our groans were filling the cellar and the loud music from upstairs was only muted sound in the background.

“You feel so good, Ellana,” his raspy voice made me shiver, while his eyes trailed my face hungrily. “You’re so hot. Wet. Smooth. Tight. Satisfying.” He punctuated each word with a snap of his hips. He knew what he was doing. The way he observed my reactions and adjusted the angle made me realise that he really wanted me to find pleasure in this. The thought sent a warm wave through my body. I was going to come hard around him. The pressure coiled in my stomach and started mounting and filling me with pleasure to the brim. I could barely resist and canted my hips to match his thrusts and then—I gasped and shattered. White light behind my fluttering eyelids blinded me for a few moments. I was still panting and riding my orgasm when he leaned over me and kissed my hair; he continued with his measured movements dragging the pleasure out of me until I stopped shaking.

Then he grinned mischievously, unlaced my trembling thighs from his waist and took a step back causing his cock to slip out of me. I gasped. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to a standing positing before spinning me around and bending over the table. Before I realised what’d happened I was pinned with his body to the table and his cock was slipping inside me again. I braced myself on my forearms and I could feel his head leaning against my shoulder blades for a moment. This time, he held my hips in a strong grip and was quickly moving in and out. His groans and my moans filled the air. If he continued this for long enough I would come again. The slapping of his hips against my ass and his long fingers digging into my flesh did not bother me. I wanted him. He continued his assault until his thrusts became more erratic and less controlled. I heard him gasp and after another deep thrust he withdrew. He took himself in hand before I heard a long choking moan and then felt hot liquid spraying my lower back. His heavy panting joined my raspy breathing. What the hell just happened? Did I just have sex with my boss? For sake, really?

“Don’t move,” he whispered. I heard him moving around and then felt him wiping me with tissues. Once he’d finished he helped me to turn around. I was shaky and needed to hold to the table behind me for support. He was flushed yet breath-taking. Did I actually think that? His hand went to my hair and he tucked a strand behind my ear. Wetting his lips he continued looking at me, as if unsure what to say.

“That was…well…” He said.

The release was much needed and welcomed; just facing the issue of the ‘afterglow’ was not. I grabbed my panties and pants hoping he would leave now, so I did not have to face him straight away. No chance, I turned around after dressing myself and he was still there. Looking at me with a little frown between his eyebrows.

“Are you alright?” He asked in almost his composed tone. I nodded; I still could not find my voice. Also, I needed some water to remedy my drunkenness. Although the sex helped me to sober up a bit.

“Well then…” he started again and failed. I closed my eyes for a moment and swallowed the lump in my dry throat.

“I-I need to help with the drinks. I’ll see you around, Mr. Harel.” Not looking at him I walked to the door and left before he could stop me to say I was fired or something. This was a disaster. I should not have done it. What now? Fuck! What now?


	5. Lesson Five: Every action has consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my Beta for advice :D

"He's not coming back, Miss Lavellan," he announced, looking at her defeated.

"You fired him?" She asked incredulously.

"No! I did no such thing!"

"So what's happened?" She jutted her chin and looked at him defiantly. Challenging his composure, as usual.

"There's a certain level of confidence in this, Miss Lavellan. I cannot share any details but Shaun left of his own accord. I'm sorry, I cannot breach his trust by sharing this information with you."

She looked away biting on her lower lip. This was another distraction he was trying to ignore the last few days. Seeing her after the party and remembering the way she felt around him, her scent, and the warmth of her body made him hard. He guessed there was no way he could ignore the fact that he needed her.  In more ways than she imagined. He smiled when she glanced at him.

“I guess I could do the cakes for a while then. Until you find a replacement for Shaun, that is,” she agreed nodding. Did he imagine it or did her eyes rested on his lips for a moment too long? They did not talk about what’d happened in the cellar. He went up some time later and saw her with Krem and others. She was laughing and talking to them loudly. So he pretended that nothing happened and joined Dorian in effort to talk to other patrons. Luckily, the party was slowing down as it was getting late. He did not have a chance to exchange even a single word with her. Only noticed her glancing at him once, when she was putting on her coat and leaving for the night. Her gaze was calm and unsure and he hoped she would text him or call him. He remember staring at his phone the rest of the night and trying to type a sensible message only to erase them before pressing on ‘send’ button. He felt he needed to take the first step to remedy the situation though. As if she left it up to him to decide whether he wanted more or kept it as a one-time adventure.  She challenged him even in this. He was right admitting to her that he was scared of her. Of the effect she had on him.

He was looking at her now and started questioning himself if she was to leave, would he run after her, beg her to stay. If she decided to leave and never return he would lose her. And losing her would—

“Mr. Harel?” She asked tilting her head to one side. “Are you alright?”

He took a long breath. “Yes, Miss Lavellan. I am.” Especially when you’re around. “It seems that the newest recipe sells too well. We have more requests.”

“I would never think you’d be complaining about a success, Mr. Harel?” She snorted.

“That is true. I shouldn’t complain. Yet, it means that you may need to make another cake or two for tonight. And I know how busy you are at the moment.” He admitted knowing quite well that she barely had any time for a break. He forced her to take one and walk with him to stretch her back and legs.

“Well… you could always pop in and help.” She suggested; her eyes twinkled mischievously. Did she just—? Flirted with him? His breath accelerated and a pleasant shot went to his groin.

“Be careful, Miss Lavellan. I may actually do that.”

“Shall I start being afraid of you?” Yes, she was flirting with him. His eyes darken and a lopsided smile appeared on his lips. He caught her staring.

“No, I don’t want you to be afraid of me. Only of the things I could do to you.” He whispered in a raspy voice. Hoping she would read the meaning correctly. There was also a possibility of her ignoring it or slapping him.

“Ah, the things you could do.” She dropped her eyes down and bit her lip again. Minx. “I’ll try to remember that, Mr. Harel… when next time I’ll go to look for a bottle of red in the cellar.” With that she walked back inside the restaurant, leaving him speechless and shaky with desire.

~

“So what’s between you and boss?” Skinner looked at me across the table. We were sitting in the local takeaway waiting for our order. She was to join us for a movie night. Sera and Mahanon were supposed to clean up the apartment and wash the dishes. Skinner and I went hunting for food.

“What do you mean?”  I asked innocently to which she snorted.

“Don’t play coy, my dear. I’ve noticed the way you look at each other. His eyes go soft when you’re around.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed.” I gulped on my soft drink.

Skinner observed me quietly. Then she sighed.

“If you don't want to talk, fine. Just don't pretend there's nothing there. I see you both every day and it's noticeable.”

I moved some leaflets on the table. “We like each other. That's all.”

“That's why he's smiling and whispering to you?”

“We talk about cakes and some other stuff…”

“Before you came he'd been in the kitchen a few times. Well maybe a few weeks and some odd days to replace Patrick when he was off. Now I can see Mr. Harel more than once per day. I wonder why?” She said coyly.

“We talk about recipes and… changes to the menu… and—fuck. You are not buying this.” I sunk lower in my seat.

“Nope.” She bid her time waiting patiently. I decided to go for half-truth.

“We flirt. A bit.”

“And that's all? There's more to it than just flirting, Ellana.“ She shook her head dismissively. “His gaze is so intense. He wants you. The way he looks at you it's like he—well… are you in some kind of trouble with him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is he forcing you or—?”

“What? No!”

“Just a thought. He doesn't seem like a guy who would need to force anyone. He could have had anyone. A few tried, none succeeded.”

“Oh? What do you mean?”

“You don't know? Well, we know of a few and the rest is just rumours or what we overheard from Mr. Pavus. But our health inspector had a go at Mr. Harel a few months back. She had it hard for him. But he turned her down. You should see her; she's gorgeous. Guess she's not his cup of tea. And we're going to see her shortly as another inspection is due in two weeks. I'm sure she'd arrange to be here again.”

My heart clenched although I had no claim on him. Knowing what we did I could—no, that's silly. He did not promise me anything at all. Well, we did not even _talk_ properly about it since the party. Some odd looks and smiles; both trying to gauge the other person response, I guess. Even if he spent more time in the kitchen he assisted Patrick as well, as the sous-chef was on paternity leave. So he had a very valid excuse to put an apron and be in the kitchen for a few hours every day. It didn't help that his presence was giving me goosebumps on my skin and butterflies in my stomach. I was thrilled to see him.

And we talked about weather, my incoming holiday, the recipes, and any general topic; very successfully omitting the one we need to breach. I guessed that he didn't want to talk about it as it was a one-off for him. Although, I guess I could test the theory and see if he wanted more or it was a casual dalliance. He responded well to my occasional flirting with him. I noticed his smile got wolfish and his gaze darker whenever I referred to ‘us’ but was he willing to—? Also I realised that if Skinner noticed the others were at least suspicious. It may have an impact on the restaurant and staff so we need to be careful if we were to continue. Maybe it was better to let him go? My heart clenched at the thought. No, it has to be his decision… besides there's no ‘us’ so why would I think about it?

We grabbed the bags when the order was ready and got back to my place. The idea of testing Mr. Harel stayed with me for the rest of the evening though.

~

“It’s still missing something,” I declared after tasting the mixture. I worked on this recipe for the last three days and I was so frustrated with it.

“Let me try,” Dorian got a spoonful and licked it clean. “It’s nice.”

I huffed. “Yes, nice. Not brilliant, though.” I kept looking at the yellowish mixture with disdain. I knew I needed an additional ingredient but could not place it.

“What about the green one, my dear? Maybe you could mix them both?”

I glanced at the perfectly manicured hand pointing to the other bowl filled with green mixture. That was alright; I did not have to adjust the taste of the amount of… Anise! Yes, that was it!

“Yes, Dorian! That’s it!” I exclaimed happily at the amused man. “Thank you,” I nodded while going around the kitchen to find the bottle of anise. Then started working on the blasted mixture by systematically adding few drops to the yellow mixture and adjusting the other ingredients. I did not notice when Dorian left. Guess, I could really space-out when I worked.

“Would you like to try it now?” I turned around with a spoonful of the new version… and was met with a stormy gaze of Mr. Harel.

We hadn’t really talked since that time in the cellar. Oh, my. This was going to be awkward. We were alone in the kitchen. Rare occurrence.

He eyed the spoon and then looked at me. A chuckle escaped him before he sighed. “I guess I could give it a try, in the absence of Dorian.” His hands grabbed mine and he caught the spoon with his mouth.

Fuck. Hot as hell. I could not deny it that I was staring at his lips more often than I should. Wondering what they may taste like when kissed; whether his lips were soft as they seemed to be. Get yourself under control, I chided myself. Stop looking at him. He groaned appreciatively. It reminded me of the noises he made when we—stop for sake!

He licked his lips then moved his eyes onto mine. I gulped again feeling my throat constricting at the thought of him kissing me. That would not happen as he was probably disgusted after that encounter. Probably thought less of me. I didn't know what to think anymore.

I pulled my hands away and picked up another spoon to try the mixture myself. Also to hide how hard my heart was beating. The mixture was perfect. I hummed at it. At least one victory.

“Miss Lavellan?” His quiet voice brought me back to the present. The silence made me realise that he wanted me to face him. I turned around and leaned against the table.

His stormy eyes were bluer than ever. His face calm and relaxed and yet his jaw was tensed slightly. He stepped closer and I found myself trapped between him and the table at my back. Again.

“May I have another taste?” He asked. Looking at my lips. I took a steadying breath to compose myself. He leaned in breaching the distance. “You can stop me, Ellana. Just say ‘no’,” he advised whispering against my lips. The problem was I didn’t want to say ‘no’, the problem was I wanted him to kiss me. Which he did. Tenderly, with all the control he showed the other day. I moaned into his mouth and he took this as an encouragement; his arms went around me as the kiss deepened. His hot tongue whirled in my mouth, wrapping itself around mine, touching the end playfully and caressing the side of it. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him. He groaned.

“Oh, my.” We heard Dorian’s surprised gasp from the entrance. Mr. Harel stopped kissing me and released me reluctantly. Longing filled his eyes. I breathed through my mouth gazing at him unsure of what’s next. So irresponsible, it could have been anyone walking on us. Stupid stupid stupid girl! You should not allow him to mess with you! Mr. Harel straightened his clothes and nodded to me before marching towards the door.

“Not a word,” he hissed to Dorian, passing him. Mr. Pavus grinned at him and then his gaze locked with mine. “Care to share?”

I sighed. Guess I got my reply to testing Mr. Harel after all.

 

He shouldn’t have done it. He shouldn’t have sought her out and succumbed to his desires. She was on his mind for the last—weeks? Months? He stopped counting. He found himself thinking about her far too often; she distracted him from his duties and daily routines. He rearranged his agenda as to be at work while she held shifts. That was getting ridiculous. Just because he dreamt of having her gasping in pleasure under him didn’t mean that— _fenedhis_! This had to stop! He repeated that to himself more than he could count. It was pointless.

He walked to the small table where Dorian insisted on keeping his favourite drinks. A shot of Texas bourbon may help him to feel less guilty about the other day when he walked on her and that delivery boy. He sneered at the thought of the boy touching her. He could easily kill him on the spot. He had no right to touch her this way, she said she didn’t want to and that made him furious. It wasn’t like he planned on doing what’s followed. It just happened.

You wanted it from the start, stop lying to yourself, old wolf. You caught her scent and didn’t want anybody else to touch her, his brain supplied happily. He sighed. Yes, he wanted her more than it was appropriate. And today, he lost it completely. Seeing her dancing around the kitchen, working with such a focus on this recipe of hers. Humming to herself and smiling gently. He wanted to be a part of that. Of her. Again. He sighed and tumbled his drink up. Then he went for another.

Soft click of closing door and measured steps made him realise he was no longer alone in the room.

“Whatever you want to say, please refrain,” he said sternly.

“But how could I? Now I know what’s been eating at you for the last few weeks! It’s good to know finally!” Dorian approached the table and poured himself a proper amount of bourbon. Solas did not think it was a regular dose. Well, it’s his choice.

“Don’t try to lecture me, Dorian. Nothing you can say I didn’t say to myself before.” He leaned against the desk glaring finally at his friend.

“It was just a kiss, Solas. And I’ve noticed the way you looked at her. Yet, you were lucky it was me who walked on you and not somebody else,” he remarked with a smirk.

Solas kept silent. He moved his gaze onto the painting. She said it was calming, didn’t she? Maybe he could ask her to explain what exactly was calming—he couldn’t. He needed to stop this.

“Why so grim now? You just kissed a beautiful girl and she did not scream; that’s something.” Dorian moved around the room making the speech. “You could ask her out; take her to the cinema or just for a walk? You like her, I can see that. You know, it may be good for you—“

“We had sex,” Solas heard himself admitting before he gulped the content of his tumbler.

“.. as the—what?” It was Dorian’s turn to fall silent. The surprise on his face was priceless and if Solas was not stressed he would have laughed hard.

“You heard me right. Or am I to explain this notion to you?” He went for a refill.

“When? How did that happen?”

He sighed. “At the party. It wasn’t planned yet it happened.” He admitted feeling awkward. Dorian smiled at him knowingly.

“Was it good?”

He didn’t want to—“Amazing,” he admitted despite his reservations. “She’s exquisite. The way she made me feel—makes me feel is so…” he shook his head.

“Did you tell her that?”

“No!” He bristled and poured more bourbon into his glass. “We didn’t actually talk… since then.”

“You may want to set things straight with her though. Think about the consequences if your ‘little affair’ doesn't work out. It seems you care about her but… this may have a serious impact on the Harel Deliss’ reputation if it was to be known public.”

“It's strictly between myself and Miss Lavellan, Dorian. Restaurant’s reputation has nothing to—“

“Are you joking? Don't be silly! Of course a rumour like that can tarnish our reputation as easily as the health inspector! ‘The owner of Harel Deliss fucks his employee.’” His friend started to walk the room again. “Either you're serious about her and do things right or you'll have a big uncomfortable rumour to face. As this will get out sooner or later.”

Solas snorted and yet his friend’s words gave him pause. Was he ready to put everything he worked for on a scale? The years of crafting and climbing up the social ladder, building a small restaurant into the one with only high quality work and prestige clientele. And Dorian was right; it would impact the restaurant and all his employees. So, unless he's sure…

“You're right, Dorian. I have not thought about consequences of my actions. I should have known better.”

“Solas, I don't want you to give up on her. I can see that she means a lot to you.” He sighed and touched his moustache. “You've every right to be happy and if she's the one than you have my support in this. Just do it right. Official maybe. So we don't have rumours but facts.”

“Yes. It's just—“ He furrowed his brows. “We didn't part on best terms, Miss Lavellan and I. We need a proper discussion and I… well it's challenging to—ahh—convince her to—“

“My friend, you’re an idiot.” Dorian declared moving toward him and placing a hand on his arm. “That woman needs to know how you feel about her, how she makes you feel. You barely can keep your eyes off her when she’s around. And I’ve noticed how you adjust your rota to suit hers. If you didn’t talk to her and today you went to—an idiot, that’s what I say.” The moustached man shook his head. “I may be the last right person to give you love advice but… don’t screw it up, Solas. You will regret it for the rest of your life. Now go and talk to her. Tell her everything.”

“I can’t. I wish it was that easy but I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“I… just… can’t.”

“Because she’s Dalish?”

“Because it would complicate things ever further. I’m her employer and this is frown upon. If anybody was to find out they would think it’s about harassment and not that I may actually—I would need to let her go Dorian, and I can’t do that!”

“Fine. At least talk to her and decide whether you end it here or you go further with ‘this affair’ of yours. She needs to know that it meant something to you.”

“ _Fenedhis_! Dorian!” He found himself raising his voice and losing control for maybe first time in a decade. “I cannot tell her how I feel or end it with her and then offer her a promotion. It would really screw things up.”

“Is it better for her to think you feel guilty and thus you offer her a promotion?”

“W-what?” He choked on his drink. His eyes wide and staring at Dorian.

“That’s what it looks like at the moment anyway. You have sex, you reward her, you kiss and you reward her again. Doesn’t it?”

He gulped. Dorian was right. It looked exactly like that. But it wasn’t. She was the most talented person he met, and so enthusiastic and devoted to this business. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Whatever I do it won’t look good.”

“But at least you could tell her the truth. Just her. Nobody else needs to know for now.” He felt his friend embrace him for a moment. “Tackle the issue before it's too late, Solas. One way or the other you need to know where you stand and how she fits in all this. Go, you idiot. It may turn out better than you expect.”

~

Thu 07 Jul, 22:48

Mr. Harel: I hoped to catch you before you left tonight.

Thu 07 Jul, 22:53

Miss Lavellan: Is something wrong?

Thu 07 Jul, 22:55

Mr. Harel: No. I just wanted to discuss something with you. Rather of a personal nature.

Thu 07 Jul, 22:59

Miss Lavellan: Can it wait till Saturday? Or not?

Thu 07 Jul, 23:01

Mr. Harel: I guess it will have to do.

Thu 07 Jul, 23:28

Mr. Harel: I also want to apologise for my behaviour earlier on. I should have not been so reckless. I hope Dorian showed some level of understanding.

Thu 07 Jul, 23:46

Mr. Harel: Miss Lavellan?

Thu 07 Jul, 23:51

Mr. Harel: Ellana?

Thu 07 Jul, 23:53

Miss Lavellan: Had a shower. Do you regret it?

Thu 07 Jul, 23:53

Mr. Harel: No.

Thu 07 Jul, 23:55

Miss Lavellan: We'll talk on Saturday. It's late. I'm in bed.

Thu 07 Jul, 23:56

Mr. Harel: As you wish. Good night, Ellana. Enjoy your day off.

Thu 07 Jul, 23:58

Miss Lavellan: I will. Thank you. Night, Mr Harel.

Fri 08 Jul, 00:04

Mr. Harel: I will keep Patrick away from the cakes.

Fri 08 Jul, 00:05

Miss Lavellan: :)

Fri 08 Jul, 00:12

Mr. Harel: Does this :) mean you're happy to hear that?

Fri 08 Jul, 00:29

Mr. Harel:  Since you did not reply I assume you've fallen asleep. Sleep well, Ellana.


	6. Lesson Six: Don’t mix business with pleasure.

“Are you certain?” Mr. Harel tilted his head to look at his friend across the table. The moustached man nodded his head vehemently. Then he shook it before settling on shrugging his shoulders.

“I admit I'm confused. You want me to fire Bull because he looks intimidating? And blame it on his incompetence?”

He shrugged again. “I don't know what I want. All I know that this ‘brute of a man’ is insufferable. And smug. And so very –ehm-.”

Solas looked at the bartender in question who was drying the glasses behind the bar. Cleaning the tops and rearranging the bottles behind him. He was good at his job, experienced, and polite. Although his big musculature and lack of hair made him look intimidating. Upon closer inspection you could notice his good humour, openness to people and after some talking—knowledge. He knew about spirits and people and these were qualities needed for a successful bartender. He was on trial period and yet Solas wanted to keep him. His co-owner’s request made him pause. Then, it dawned on him.

“You find him attractive.”

Dorian almost bristled from his place in the far corner booth they were sitting in and enjoying their morning tea.

“I certainly don't!”

He smirked. If course he did. “Is that so? And you did not spend an hour this morning on asking him about his past? And you were not blushing when he started flirting with you?”

“It wasn't like that, Solas. You have it all wrong. I have asked about his family and past jobs to get better acquainted so he seems less terrifying. You know, once you know more about a person you feel more comfortable with them…”

“And how comfortable you'd like to get with Bull, Dorian?” He smirked behind his serviette wiping off his mouth.

A hard glare from his friend. “Maybe as comfortable as you and Ellana.”

His breath hitched and yet his face stayed composed.

“I'm sorry,” his friend realised what he said. “It was uncalled for. I know what she means to you.”

“Do you?” His tone more icy than he expected it to be.

Dorian looked uncomfortable for a moment. “You love her, that's the truth. You want her more than anything and that scares you.” He took a sip from his cup glancing at Solas across the table.

“You're correct, Dorian, I do love her.” He smiled unable to contain the happiness when he thought about his _vhenan_. His heart. His skittish heart who was avoiding him for the last couple of days. He needed to address her about this. His eyebrows furrowed before looking back at his companion.

“I want to keep Bull with us. He's competent and experienced. Whatever issue you have with him you need to sort it out on your own, my friend. I will not let him go just because he plays on your hormones.” He stood up and walked away to his office. He missed his friend groan and whispering ‘please kill me now’.

~

“Miss Lavellan?” Lilting voice, so familiar now, made me raise my head from the newspaper I was reading. I looked at him, trying to remain calm. “Do you have a moment?”

I nodded but did not move from my seat. He sighed. “A word in private, please?”

“There’s nothing you cannot say to me in here, Mr. Harel,” I replied calmly, although I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach. “I’ve got your letter.”

He sighed again. “Please, don’t make it more awkward than it already is.” His gaze turned into a pleading one for a moment. _That_ man.

I moved from my seat and followed him into his office. He held the door to let me in and then closed it softly. I did not move to sit down; instead, I stopped in the middle of the room and waited for his move. To my surprise, he stopped beside me.

“If you read the letter—will you accept the promotion?”

I wanted to say no. I wanted to smack him and shout and slap him across his cheeks. Instead, I nodded politely. He released a satisfied breath. Then nodded.

“You’re very talented,” he remarked moving towards the desk and leaning his back against it. “No wonder ‘De Fer’s’ were stealing your recipes.”

I blinked taken aback. W-what? How did he know? “How did you find out?” I blurted out.

He smirked. “I have my ways.” He looked at me for a moment. “Although, I would have preferred hearing that from you, rather than paying for this information.”

I gaped at him bewildered. He paid for the information, which meant he also checked my background, no?

“How many have they stolen?”

I shuffled on my feet. “Four.”

“They are to be included in his book, correct?” I nodded. He knew it all now. “Can you prove them yours?”

I nodded even if this conversation was making me nervous. Where was he going on with it? I didn’t want a scandal and definitely not now when I finally achieved some stability in my finances. And I was looking towards some time off.

“I appreciate you’re asking about them, Mr. Harel, but I don’t want to cause any scandal or problems—“

“You have to fight for what’s yours, Ellana” I didn’t notice when he moved towards me, stopping just a foot away. “I’m willing to help. As long as you can prove they’re yours.”

“Mr. Harel,” stop counting his freckles, I chided myself, “I understand that you may—eh… feel obliged to—offer your assistance…”

His gaze was calm. “You think I’m doing this because of what’s happened between us?”

“And you’re not?” I asked frustrated at his composure when my heart was pounding and my ears were burning.

“This is business, Ellana. First and foremost. I will not let them benefit from something they unfairly claim to be theirs. Also something you could make here. For me.” He glared at me crossing his arms. Ah, so it’s about his benefits. I see that now. But on the other hand, he did not want the recipes for himself. He wanted _me_ to use them _here_. Fucking handsome ass. His cheekbones were even more pronounced with his clenched jaw. I looked aside towards the side table.

“A drink?” He asked tilting his head towards the bottles.

“Ah, no. You know what happens when I drink,” I didn’t stop myself before the words left my mouth. Then I realised what I said upon seeing his lips quirking in a devious smile. His pupils slightly dilated.

“I wouldn’t mind,” his double entendre was definitely deliberate; he walked over to make himself a drink. “I think I learned this habit from Dorian. He’s bad influence if you ask me.” He smirked. Then he turned around and handed me a tumbler. “Try it.”

“And you’re trying to pass this habit on me now?” I asked eyeing the glass suspiciously. If wine can make me horny what would happen if I drink a stronger liquid in his presence? It’s not like I’ve never drunk whiskey, or bourbon in this case, but never when he was around.

His response was a grin. He took a sip of his drink. “Try it, we’ll see.”

I guessed that a sip would not do harm. I finished my shift and was about to go home. But I did not foresee Mr. Harel to stay that late tonight. It was Saturday night and I thought he would have some plans to—go out maybe? Honestly, I did not know much about his personal life. He was a very secretive and closed man. Although with the look he was giving me now, I started to think that maybe he had some plans in mind.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, boss?” I asked teasingly after the second sip.

“Why would you think that, Miss Lavellan? I only wanted to congratulate you on your new position. You deserve it.” A picture of complete innocence on his face and in his posture; he leaned against the desk after taking off his jacket. He was wearing a—few button open—shirt and dark grey trousers tonight. Classy and elegant. As always. I felt a bit undressed in my black jeans and a loose pink T-shirt.

“Thank you, truly. When I applied for a job here I did not expect to be recognised. You both have done so much for me. Thank you, Mr. Harel.”

“Only a fool would not see your value, Miss Lavellan.” His gaze became more heated.

“Ha! I remember you were not so fond of me at the beginning, boss.” The drink made me bolder and I started—flirting with him. Oh no. It’s better if I leave before I do something stupid. Again.

“That is true,” he admitted. “Yet I’ve learned my lesson well, I hope.” He approached me and took the empty glass from my hand. After a few moments, he handed me another drink.

“Maybe I should not be drinking anymore, Mr. Harel. I still need to get home and… erhm… sort out things.”

“Such as?” He returned to his previous position.

“I—well, there’s Mahanon, who needs some babysitting. There’s a list of things I need to do tomorrow if I am to go on that holiday next week. Also, Sera asked me to check some of the things she wrote. Honestly, I’m a very busy girl…”

“I have noticed, trust me. But what about you? When do you have the time for yourself?”

I shrugged. I didn’t. “Here, maybe? In the kitchen?”

He laughed. Actually laughed. A brilliant laughter making his eyes crinkle in the corners and his cheeks blush. “Oh, you are so precious, Ellana.” His words were wrapped in a warm blanket of tenderness and his eyes shone with happiness. He tilted his glass and then put in on the desk behind him; looking at me the whole time.

I felt nervous suddenly. The drink did not make me horny but flustered. I could feel my cheeks burning hot and my lips go dry. His smile wavered when he approached me. There was a shade of hesitation in his eyes and yet he raised his hand to trace his finger along my chin to my ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Ellana. So desirable. So breath-taking.” His melodic voice made my knees tremble. I gulped. Oh no, this cannot happen. And yet, I did not make a move when he cupped my cheek in his palm. The tips of his fingers grazed my earlobe tenderly.

“Just tell me to stop and I will,” he whispered moving closer. I could feel his body heat and smell his cologne. Musky, crispy and tingling my nerves. Familiar warmth started coiling in the pit of my stomach. Oh no. Run! Telling myself to make him stop did not make me do so. I let him sneak his hand behind my back and encircle my waist. His lips were hovering just above mine for a second longer and then he kissed me. Hungrily. That was not a tender and quiet kiss. It was like a storm arriving at the port. He controlled it with experience and yet I felt him gasp and tremble between breaths; he bent me backwards so I had to grab at him with my free hand. The other still held an empty glass.

“You’re delicious,” he groaned when he put us upright. My heart was beating loudly and my breath was laboured. Why am I letting him make me so? He still held me closely to him. I could feel every twitch of his muscles, every expand of his chest when he inhaled my scent. His nose ran along my temples ending with bumping our noses together. “What am I to do with you, Ellana?” He looked at me tenderly.

I giggled, trying to relax the atmosphere. “What are you planning on doing, Mr. Harel?”

“Solas. Call me Solas.”

I chuckled. He was still my boss and I couldn’t. That would be inappropriate. I have not heard anyone to address him by his first name except for Dorian. Well, if I could call Mr. Pavus by his first name maybe I could do it for Mr. Harel…

“Solas,” I whispered. His eyes went to my lips.

“Say it again,” he pleaded.

“Sola—“ he didn’t let me finish as his hungry lips claimed mine again. The glass fell on the floor as he backed me into the nearest wall. I released a huff when my back collided with the hard surface. Luckily, his hand cradled my head. He pressed his body to mine and started grinding his hips, and his growing erection, against me. I was getting flustered and needy. I knew where this was going and I needed to stop. Not like this, I wanted him but in a bed, fully naked and having a chance to make it slow and—he stopped and leaned back as if reading my mind.

“I’m sorry, Ellana. So sorry. I want you more than anything but—not like this; not against a fucking wall. As if we could not—“ he stopped talking and looked at me; pondering something.

He took a step back letting me breathe. “Let me take you home, Ellana. To my place. Let me make love to you as I’ve always wanted. To worship you and make you moan my name when I take you slowly. Let me, love. Please.” He moved closer and leaned his forehead against mine. Whispering my name, breathing my scent in, marvelling at me. I took another breath only to inhale his compelling scent now mixed with a small tingle of arousal. It was intoxicating. I just could not resist this man. So, I nodded. The butterflies in my stomach returned as I saw his happy grin. Oh well, he better keeps his word or I put some laxative into next batch of his frilly cakes. I returned his grin happily.

~

First mistake was to ask him to drop by my apartment so I could grab a few things. He patiently waited in the hallway and talked to my brother who took him for a colleague from work. Mahanon could not resist and asked the most idiotic questions; I could notice Solas tried to refrain from rolling his eyes.

The next mistake was to let him to talk to Sera who got back from her school and was cheeky enough to call him ‘big bad wolf’ again. She also happily clarified to Mahanon who Solas really was. I had an unpleasant three-minute dispute with him when he accosted me in the bathroom. I shooed them both away and dragged Solas to the kitchen.

Third mistake was to make us some tea.

“I must decline, Ellana. I'm not particularly keen on tea.”

“Oh, what would you like to drink then?” I tried to calm my nerves and focus his attention on me rather than my cosy kitchen.

“This is where you live? All of you?”

“Yes. I know it's small but it's in a convenient location and suits us at the moment.”

“You wouldn't prefer something… better?”

“What's wrong with this flat? Just because it's small doesn't mean it's horrible.” I shrugged and flicked the kettle on.

“Ellana, this is not where you should be living. I thought you'd… want more from life.” His tone exasperated. “I hope you want more.”

I bristled as he ruffled some feathers. “Of course I want more! It's just at the moment I can't afford more yet. But one day…” I sighed.

“Why not today? Surely with your salaries combined you could afford something better.”

“I'm… Sera is… she has school to pay and some other stuff. And my brother is… between jobs.”

“So he mentioned.” He furrowed his brows. “You should execute it from him. A man needs a job or he wilts and wastes his time.”

“He's trying, just… he didn't have any luck recently…”

“Is that so? Ellana, you can do better than this! It all depends on how you manage your finances.”

The kettle chimed.

It all depends how I manage—? Ass!

“What I do with the money I earn is utterly my own business, Solas. And I can manage them quite well if you need to know.” I seethed.

The last mistake was his. He smirked. “Is that so?”

I stilled. He had the nerve to insult me in my own house. What a complete ass! I screamed in my head. All previous thoughts about spending a night with him got forgotten. All I could see was a paternal kind of attitude of scolding a child. This brought back unpleasant memories.

“As I said, it was my business on how I spent my money. Just because you know a bit of me,” my voice got cold, “doesn't mean you know everything. You assume things, Mr. Harel. About me, my friends and family. And I don't like it.”

I saw his expression turned serious. He stopped smiling and took a step towards me.

“Ellana, I apologise. I should not—“

“No, you shouldn't. But it just proves what kind of a man you are, Mr. Harel.”

He moved closer. His face crestfallen; his eyes apologetic. “I'm sorry. I'm really—“

I shook my head. “No. I help my friend to further her education and get rid of her debts. I support my older brother who I hope one day will smart up. And I help my parents in their financial situation, so they don't lose their house. That's how I manage my finances, Mr. Harel. I see people first, not the money or useless trinkets.” My hand landed on his chest stopping him from coming closer. “I think it would be better if you go, Mr. Harel.” I held his gaze and took a few steps back.

“Ellana please—“

“Leave. Please.” I swallowed bile and jutted my chin up, fighting the tears.

He stood there for a few long moments, observing me in silence filled with his raspy breathing. Finally he sighed. “As you wish,” he gave up and turned around to leave. I waited for him to close the door before I let my tears to start rolling down my cheeks.

~

Sat 09 Jul, 01:56

Mr Harel: I understand I need to do better. I hope you can forgive me for judging your situation too quickly. I apologise for what I said. I was wrong.

Sun 10 Jul, 02:29

Mr Harel: Please love. Forgive me?

Sun 10 Jul, 03:24

Mr Harel: Ellana, I’m sorry.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:27

Mr Harel: You can be mad at me, or yell at me, or do whatever. Just let me know that I did not

Sun 10 Jul, 03:30

Mr Harel: That I didn't lose you. I'll do better. I promise.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:32

Miss Lavellan: Stop texting me. It's late.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:33

Mr Harel: I can't sleep. It's my fault for saying things without thinking first. And now I'm paying for my idiocy.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:34

Miss Lavellan: You said it.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:36

Mr Harel: Yes, I did. Can you forgive me, love?

Sun 10 Jul, 03:45

Miss Lavellan: I don't know. We are different people, Solas. And it seems we have different expectations.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:47

Mr Harel: Is it wrong of me to want more for you, love? I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of. Can you blame me for wishing that?

Sun 10 Jul, 03:53

Miss Lavellan: No, I cannot.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:54

Mr Harel: I have misjudged you and your situation. Please forgive my harsh words.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:58

Miss Lavellan: I'll think about it.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:59

Mr Harel: Thank you, vhenan.

Sun 10 Jul, 03:59

Miss Lavellan: Vhenan?

Sun 10 Jul, 04:01

Mr Harel: I may be an idiot. But I'm an idiot who's in love with you. If you haven't noticed yet.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:03

Mr Harel: I would prefer to tell you this in person. I would prefer to hold you in my arms right now. I would prefer many things, Ellana.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:04

Mr Harel: I hope you can give me a chance to make amends.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:05

Miss Lavellan: I'll think about it, Solas.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:05

Miss Lavellan: I would suggest we get some sleep.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:06

Mr Harel: I'll try, my love. I hope to dream about you.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:09

Miss Lavellan: Behave. And good night.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:10

Mr Harel: Good night, ma Ellana.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:11

Mr Harel: Can I call you tomorrow? Or later today?

Sun 10 Jul, 04:17

Miss Lavellan: You may if you stop texting and try to sleep.

Sun 10 Jul, 04:23

Miss Lavellan: Good boy.

~

He chuckled at her last text and yet his heart eased a bit. The last few hours of tossing and turning and thinking about what he said made him sick. His pride got him to almost lose the only person he cared about. She was right; he should not judge people by the appearances as they may be misleading. He was a fool to think she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. After all, she managed to do it long before he appeared in her life.

He scrolled through their conversation and stopped at her surprised question when he called her ‘his heart’. He said or wrote what he used in his mind when thinking about her. It came naturally, as breathing. He would prefer to tell her this in person; to see her reaction, as her eyes would go wide and her breath would stop for a second. He still had some amends to make. And he will start by making sure that she knows how much he loves her.


	7. Lesson Seven: Keeping secrets comes at a price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments.... and happy reading.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door before pushing it open.

“Mr. Harel?” I asked, taking in the sight before me. Dorian was sitting behind the desk and Solas was standing next to it holding some papers in his hand. Upon seeing me his furrowed brows relaxed and a tentative smile appeared on his face.

“I think we can postpone the discussion of disposing off the health inspector for a moment. I suspect that Miss Lavellan will be eager to hear what you want to tell her.”

Solas’ scoff wasn't very convincing as his lips were fighting a losing battle between disapproval of Dorian and happiness to see me.

The other man closed the door softly behind himself, leaving us to stand in silence and looking at each other. Solas’ gaze was a mixture of happiness and uncertainty, eagerness and doubt. I suspected he was unsure of my reaction to him. None of us was ready to break the awkward silence. My heart was beating more frantically with each passing minute; I had doubts myself on how to approach him. Our dispute on Saturday and then his declaration and the following conversations throughout the whole Sunday shone a bit more light on his personality. I've learned a lot about him, much more than I expected after the outburst. He wasn't shy with his questions either. So today we met as new people, equipped with knowledge about the other one.

But I could not do it. I couldn't…

“Mr. Harel, I wanted to apologise for my unprofessional conduct towards you,” I said quietly.

His smile faltered and confusion showed in his eyes.

“Ellana, I hoped that we-you…” he fumbled for words.

“It seems that we need some time to re-evaluate our priorities, Mr. Harel. We are so different and I think that our expectations are not similar.”

“Expectations? Ellana-“ he sighed, “what are you talking about?” He took a couple of steps towards me but stopped at my raised hands.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Harel. I would prefer to keep it strictly professional. Unless you want me to quit.”

He eyed me with disbelief. This was not what he was preparing himself for. Some snarky comments, maybe a bit of teasing. A long apology and hundreds of kisses. But this? And she expected him to let her go?

“If you need time to think about this then I will wait,” he admitted moving closer and ignoring her halting hands. Which now were splayed on his chest. Holding him back and yet grounding. “Take your time to figure out what you need, my heart.” Her eyes widen at this.

He took a step back and schooled his features to a polite mask. “I see no reason for letting you go, Miss Lavellan. You've been an exceptional employee and worthy of my respect. I hope you'll continue your excellent work for me.”

His throat constricted at a mere thought of her _leaving_. He could live with her being at a distance as long as he did not lose sight of her. There was always hope he'll win her heart back.

I tried to compose myself and seeing him doing his best to accept the personal rejection, but not the professional one, helped me. He continued looking at me in this unique way of his. How I longed to touch him; to chase away the sadness hiding in his eyes; to make his lips curve in a sly smile. But I couldn't.

“Very well,” I agreed, my voice shaking slightly. “I will return to my duties if you permit.”

A long inhaled breath on his part and slight clench of his jaws. He was trying to remain calm. His voice left him so he nodded and then looked at her closing the door.

The feelings, kept under control so far, sprung to the surface. He bit on his hand to muffle his screaming. Still, a long sob managed to escape his mouth when he took a breath. It was not supposed to happen this way. It was not—

He has only himself to blame, hasn't he? Was he not such an ass towards her; was he not ignorant of her circumstances, he might have had his arms around her, holding her close, whispering soft words into her ear as he longed to do. They could have shared a night full of passion and love. They could have had time for each other. Instead his know-it-all and showing-off attitude made him almost lose her. If she was considering a possibility to leave her job, which she needed desperately, he learnt recently, then he was a fool. Such a fool.

He sat down in the chair and raked his fingers along his scalp. How did he arrive at this point? How did he manage to mess up this, with her? With all his self-confidence and experience, how did he manage to make this wrong? To ruin something so pure and so important? Something he long for—

“Ahh, there you are!” A cheerful voice of his friend filled the air. Solas sighed quietly.

Dorian went to the bar and made himself a drink rambling about his quick-around-the-corner-shopping adventure. “…and it’s really important, as…” he paused for an effect before turning to face his friend, “I have an important da—you look like you were just hit by a train.” Dorian’s voice turned from excited to flat.

Solas sighed again and kept looking at the papers scattered across the desk.

“What happened?” He heard. “Is it about Ellana?”

His vision got blurry. Hearing her name made his heart clench and he did not swallow the tears this time. They run freely from his eyes. _Fenedhis_. He did not cry since—. He took a long breath.

“What happened?” A soft inquiry this time.

He looked at his friend. “She broke up with me,” he choked the words out between his sobbing. In a matter of seconds he was enveloped in an awkward side-embrace. “There, there. You know I’m not good with this. Please stop. She’s in the kitchen, so nothing is lost. Just go and _talk_ to her.”

“She wants to keep things professional. Nothing more. _Strictly_ professional.” His voice barely a whisper.

“Well, at least she doesn’t leave us without the chef de pâttiserie, right?”

A hard look from Solas gives him a pause. “Come on. She’s there; _just_ go and apologise!”

“I tried to do it. And she just decided that we have different expectations!” He rose from the chair and started pacing the room. “As if she knew what I _really_ wanted! As if she could realise what she _means_ to me!”

Silence filled the room. Broken by soft breathing and quiet choking.

“Did you tell her _that_?” Dorian asked after a few minutes of silence when he decided his friend was calm enough to talk.

Solas looked at him. “No.”

Dorian shook his head and sighed loudly. “Then you’re an idiot. _What_ man do not speak his mind in a situation like this? Why did you not tell her how you feel; or what you wanted?”

Solas looked to the side ashamed. “She’s made her decision already.”

“And you did not try to change her mind? _You?_ Of all the people I met _you_ ’re the only one who can win any argument. And _you_ ’re telling me that you could not persuade her to give you a chance to continue… whatever this is between you two.”

His brows furrowed as he looked outside at the starting of the day. People already were filling the streets. Walking the dogs, jogging, carrying their favourite coffee and talking on the phones, and he was sad. He felt alienated from this life. Away, so far away...

“Solas,” Dorian’s voice reached him through the mist, “you’re doing it again.” He shook his head.

His friend was right, he was trying to crawl into his little shell where no one and nothing could reach in and hurt him. It was never good to feel isolated and he thought he had managed to stop doing it. A long and heavy sigh left his lips and covered the glass of the window. He needed to fight for her, win her affection and trust. He turned towards his associate and nodded to him.

“Thank you, my friend. You've been there for me in the worst moments in my life. This one is, as far as I recognise, the most challenging. I would appreciate your support and discretion in this matter.”

A quirked eyebrow. “Whenever have I been indiscreet, Solas? You know you can count on me.” A sigh and soft smile. “I can see what she means to you, so as a friend that I am, I will help you to win her back. She won't be able to resist our charming personas combined. Well, at least not mine,” Dorian ended up with a devious smile.

Solas could not resist and chuckled. His friend always knew how to lift his spirit.

“Yes, it is indeed very difficult to resist you.”

“Ha! Of course, I'm irresistible. Now, tell me exactly what's happened. We still have time before you're due in the kitchen. I will deal with the Witch myself and you're going to take a break. I'm sending you home.” Dorian exclaimed resolutely.

Solas furrowed his eyebrows. A raised finger stopped him from speaking.

“As the co-owner of this flourishing establishment and a good friend of yours I'm kicking you out today. You need some rest, my friend. Go home, take a bath, have some wine, and relax.”

“That's your idea of me relaxing?” Solas asked with laughter.

“Don't try to deny that you don't do that?” Raised eyebrow and corner of his mouth told him that Dorian would not buy his denial.

“Fine. I'll do exactly what you said.” Solas agreed.

“Good. Now spill the beans about this _sordid_ affair of yours.”

*

“Will that be enough?” Harding, my new assistant, worried. She was a small girl, with a big smile on her face. Her positive attitude towards others won her the hearts of the kitchen staff within days. Her nibble fingers and sense of creativity made her an excellent worker. She liked to experiment and was happy to stay extra hours to try a recipe or two.

I looked at her and smiled. “It will be. It's better to have less than too much and then throw it away.”

She hummed in agreement.

“Besides, we will be making the ‘ _pommes et framboises au chocolat’_ so that will cover any gourmands if required.”

She hummed again and then looked behind me. “You would not want to discuss it with Mr. Harel?” She asked quietly. I did not dare to turn around. I could sense him for the last hour but refused to acknowledge his presence. He was my boss and nothing more. And yet, I was aware he was there, I could hear him giving instructions and talking to Patrick. He managed to get closer to me at some point, letting the servers to pass with dishes, and his cologne enveloped my senses. His scent made my heart go faster and my mouth water and yet I refused to turn towards him.

“No, it is fine. I will discuss it with him tomorrow.” The cakes were ready to be stripped and sliced and I focused on doing exactly that.

“Shall I start on the chocolate fondue?” Her eyes brighten. It was her favourite flavour. She could eat chocolate in any shape or form. I smiled and nodded before returning to my task.

“Maybe you should take a break?” Skinner patted my back waving her e-cig at me. I smiled and looked around. A mistake. I caught him staring at me, longing in his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” I nodded to Harding and then followed Skinner outside.

She lasted three minutes before stating. “You broke up.”

A hitch in my breathing was enough an answer to her.

“If you need to talk, or…” she trailed off while her eyes scanned the buildings around. A puff of smoke left her mouth. “I'm here.”

Nails dug into my palms, my breathing accelerated and yet I found myself nodding. “Thank you. Truly.”

She smiled somewhat sadly. “He adores you.”

Another hitch.

“He's been looking at you since he came into the kitchen. His eyes just return to you. And he's hurt as you do not look at him. So….what he's done?”

“Being an ass. No, it's not that. Well…not only that. We aren't compatible…no, that sounds wrong. We come from different backgrounds and we were raised to meet different expectations and…”

“You're rambling,” she stated when I paused to take a breath. “Now, what it the _real_ issue here?”

Should I tell her the truth? I didn't want to lie but … “It just didn't work.” I settled for the lamest excuse ever.

She snorted and shook her head. “You've been elated and excited since it's started. Please tell me I'm wrong but…you're in love with him, right? And he reciprocates so very gladly. I've never seen him smiling so much and actually interacting with us. It all happened after you two hooked up. It's good for both of you. So, excuse me if all this ‘it wasn't working’ BS doesn't work on me.”

“We can't be together.” My voice just above whisper.

“Well if you don't want to talk yet— it's fine.” She pocketed her e-cig. “I'm here if you need anything though. And give yourself time, think it through, maybe there's a way to salvage this yet. There's always hope as long as you keep trying.”

She was smarter than I gave her credit it seemed. We shared a hug and went back to the kitchen.

He was still there. Our eyes met and he smiled. I returned to my station and pretended it didn't affect me. I was on edge until he left an hour later. A pang gripped my heart when Dorian mentioned that Mr. Harel left for the day. It was his right to do so and yet…I missed him. It seemed that I wasn't the only one. The beautiful health inspector was following Dorian who was doing his best to satisfy her questioning. Luckily, they did not stay too long in the kitchen and moved to the restaurant to have tea. As Skinner said, she was stunning. I could not comprehend how Solas would not be interested. I also could understand that she may not be accustomed to rejection. There was beauty and grace in her movements, charming tenor of her voice, lovely smile and intelligent eyes. Education, money and a prestigious job. I sighed thinking about myself. How could I compare to her?

I was sulking for the remainder of the day. Even Harding’s jokes could not change my mood. Skinner threw glances at me and shook her head on a couple of occasions. At the end of my shift she murmured into my ear: ”You need a drink. And a fuck. Please arrange both yourself as I may not be too considerate while choosing in your stead.”

So…I went home. Got a bottle out of the cupboard and got drunk. I didn't want to think about a fuck as there was only one man who came to my mind. The drink made me fall into a dreamless sleep and for once I was grateful for that.


	8. Lesson Eight: Trusting someone is hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are for life. Someone who loves you deeply will let you walk away. Either to find your own happiness or to come back to them on your own terms and in your own time.  
> This chapter is needed for both of them, Ellana and Solas, to reevaluate their expectations and needs. Also, friendly movie night :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - (my) heart

“Shit, Sera! Be more careful!” I shouted at my roommate who just managed to spill milk over my hand and half the breakfast.

“Oups! I think I’m still sleepy after yesterday.”

“No, shit. You came back well after midnight, so I’m not surprised you’re just less than half awake.” I sneered at her wiping out the spillage.

“You’re not in a good mood today, sister,” Mahanon commented above his mug of coffee.

“Don’t _you_ dare to start!”  I growled at him. This is not going to be a good day. I was already late and frantic about meeting with my boss. Well, both of them. They wanted to talk about the plans on expanding the confectionary and I was to be the one to advise them. And the thought of being in the same room with Mr. Harel for at least half a day was not something I looked forward to. He kept his distance for the last couple of weeks giving me my space but he did not fool anybody around. His side glances and long-time staring at me, while in the kitchen or in passing, just gave the rumours more credit. And the suggestive comments from Dorian and knowing smiles of my so-called friends at work did not help. It was only a matter of time before something breaks. I just hoped it was not going to be me.

“You need to get laid.” Sera commented chewing on her toast decorated with three types of marmalade. How could she eat all this sugar and be so thin, I could not understand. “Maybe that guy of yours can be of use?”

I nearly choked on the remainder of my coffee.

“What? What guy?” My brother halted his chewing on the cheese. His jaw slightly open in surprise.

“Wow! You’re really not paying attention, Nonnie! She had someone a while ago and now they are no longer together and Smartie got back to being grumpy and frustrated!” I wanted to strangle my roommate. For the second time this morning. I’ve decided to count to ten before opening my mouth and saying something I may regret later.

“Who’s it?” The cheese got munched upon and my sibling stared at me across the table.

“Not your bloody business,” I managed to get most of the venom out of my voice. Almost.

He shrugged. “You know I will find out, sooner or later. I can always ask around.”

“Don’t you even dare!” I stood up. “It’s my life and my business who I sleep with. You better focus on that new job of yours so I don’t have to collect your sorry ass from anywhere.” I stormed out of the kitchen and ran into my room. Changing into work clothes never been done so fast. In matter of five minutes I was out of the door. Fuck it. Just fuck it! Was it all for nothing? Shall I just let him know the truth and go with it? But how?

*

“I’m going for another round. Any special requests?” Dorian paused at the door with a tray in his hands. We have been at Mr. Harel’s office for the last two hours discussing and brainstorming over the cakes. We definitely drunk too much coffee and ate too many biscuits for my liking. As he was met with silence Dorian closed the door behind him leaving two of us alone.

I have tried to avoid looking at Mr. Harel for the majority of the time which was a feat in itself. He was moving around, passing documents and photos, and showing cooking books. Dorian was mostly showing things on his laptop. We were all moving around and on many occasions I could feel Mr. Harel looming over me or his fingers touching me briefly. Nothing tangible but I felt as if there was a pattern to his movements, some gravity as he circled around me. Enough to say that his behaviour put me on edge; even more than I was this morning.

He stopped just a foot away looking at the photos splayed on the desk. I heard him humming.

“If you have something to say just say it. But stop dancing around me.” I tried to keep my tone even.

“I have been pondering about your… affinity for strawberries, that’s all.”

I turned to face him. A mistake. The smirk gracing his lips was a mischievous one. I really wanted to smack him.

“My affinity for strawberries?”

“Yes. You seem to be particularly inclined to include them in every recipe you proposed we do.” He tilted his head towards the photos I put to one side.

Looking at them now I realised that yes, this was exactly what I was doing for the last two hours. I knew why and I sighed. Nothing can hide from him. I wonder if he pays special attention to my actions or everybody else’s as well? I really did not want an answer to that question.

“Why can’t we mix them with some blueberries and lemons is really beyond me. But-“ He paused and waited until I met his gaze. ”I would think that the customers appreciate the variety and choice, wouldn’t you?”

I sighed and leaned my back against the desk. I could feel his eyes resting on me.

“What is it, Ellana? Tell me.” His voice barely a whisper. His eyes pleading to trust him. “I’m here for you. Always.”

I swallowed the bile of guilt. Averted my eyes trying to remain strong in my resolution and forget his warm gaze. His hand grazed the desk just an inch of my own that was gripping the edge so tightly as if I was about to collapse.

“This is not about recipes, is it?” My eyes shot to his. Soft grey and blue adorned with slightly furrowed brows in concern. For me. Damn. His lips parted but I wasn’t ready to hear another plea so I choked out.

“I-I cannot sleep. I have problems with sleeping lately. Don’t know how to-“ Breaking the eye contact allowed me to put some distance. Also I moved towards the window. Change of scenery might be sufficient to stop wanting these things with him. Or wanting him. No, that will not happen.

“You worry too much. And you work too much.” His voice reached me. He stayed at the desk leaning against it just as I did a moment ago.

“You think?” I chuckled.

“Don’t you think I missed the overtime sheets I process for you and Harding? There’s so many of them for the last two weeks alone.” He chuckled in return. “I may start denying the payments if you continue to over-working yourself.”

I fully turned towards him. “You know it’s for your own benefit, Mr. Harel. You can see the results for yourself.“ I motioned towards the photos.

He nodded. “I agree but I would prefer you rest and enjoy your work rather than force yourself to stay awake.”

“I enjoy working for you, Mr. Harel. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” I assured him trying to loosen up the atmosphere. He shook his head but let it drop. At least for the time being.

We eyed each other in comfortable silence. Maybe for the first time in weeks. A small smile appeared on his face and his eyes got a bit darker. He hummed again. Oh oh.

“I think I took all the meringues Harding left on the counter. She said they are too good for the customers so we are to be her guinea pigs.” Dorian marched through the door balancing two trays in his hands. I rushed to help him settle them on the desk.

“More strawberries?” Mr. Harel chuckled slightly biting into one of the meringues. A bit of casting sugar stick to his upper lip and I had an overwhelming impulse to go to him and lick it with my tongue.

I have never been so grateful for such an ordinary question I heard from the Tevinter man. “Coffee?”

*

“So… are you better?” Sera put an arm around me and squeezed me briefly.

“Yeah, I guess.”  I admitted holding a warm mug of tea in my hands. “Sorry, for being such an ass recently. I have had a lot on my mind.”

“But you’re better, right?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Good. And don’t worry about being an ass. It happens to all of us. To some more than others!” She laughed.

“Oh, stop berating her. She had a shitty week!” Skinner slid into her favourite chair and put her feet on the table.

“Off with the feet” I said exasperated. She obliged though.

“Well, here we go! My favourite recipes from last Friday!” The happy voice of Harding was hidden behind the tower of snacks and confectionaries she was preparing in my kitchen since this morning. It was 5 o’clock on Saturday and we had a day off. Both of us, mysteriously. We also had a little gathering to watch a film, get some drinks and decent food. For the time being the food was to be salty and sweet. Nice combination but I had only one bathroom.

“That boss of yours giving you a hard time?” Mahanon placed the tray with drinks on the table and started passing them around. He missed a small blush on my cheeks.

“He always gives her hard time. Maybe because she’s talented and good at what she does.” Skinner grabbed his attention.

“You also had a problem with him?” He pushed a bit too close.

“Nah. He’s fair as a manager. It’s just… he can be distant and assy about things. But in overall he’s ok.” She put a few of the salty and sweet snacks on her plate. One bathroom only, I thought groaning.

“How’s your own job going?” She asked my brother who sat on the floor next to me and managed to drop a sticky roll on the floor. I groaned again.

“It’s fine. I’m- well doing fine. That’s what Varric said last night.”

“You like him.”

“I respect him. He’s challenging as a boss but he takes no bullshit from anyone. And I do respect that.” He admitted wiping off the stain off my carpet. I closed my eyes and finished the tea. I needed something stronger.

“So, have we decided on the rom-com or the action yet?” Sera leaned closer to Harding who passed her a sweet roll.

“Ok. I brought the bottles. No need to stand up every five minutes and pause the film.” The rattling of bottles carefully balanced on a tray made me smile. Yes, Krem always knew when to make an entrance.

“Just what I was hoping to hear,” I advised him happily eyeing the bottles and glasses.

He laughed. “What can I do for you, Ellana?”

“Whiskey. On the rocks, please.”

“Oooh, somebody starts heavily!” Sera whistled.

“Sush! You can have one if you want.” I stuck my tongue at her. She retailed by doing the same. Childish. But fun.

Eventually, we all managed to sit down and start a film. The vote of the majority settled down on a rom-com. A sappy one. Half way through we stopped to have a short break and people wandered around.

I passed by my handbag and checked my phone for any calls. I had two missed calls from Mr. Harel. Oh, it must be important if he calls me today. I pushed a call back button. No reply. He must be busy. I shrugged and went back to the living room pocketing my phone. Just in case.

Twenty minutes later I felt a buzzing in my pocket. Mr. Harel again. Shall I answer or not? Before I could decide he hung up. A few moments later I had a new text.

 

Sat, 13 Aug, 19:32

Mr. Harel: Apologies Miss Lavellan. I know it’s your day off but I need to ask you a favour.

 

It was all the text said. I groaned and detangled myself of the limbs and proceeded to the kitchen. Closed the door to mute off the noise from the living room.

“Miss Lavellan, I’m sorry for disturbing your leave.” Were the first of his words.

“It’s okay, I guess. What’s happened?”

“I cannot find the keys to the confectionary room. And I need them desperately. We have a lot of customers today and they went through all the stock we had prepared for tonight.” I could hear a bit of desperation in his voice.

“I’m sure I left them… in the usual place, Mr. Harel.”

“They are not there. I have already checked twice.” He sighed. I heard him breathing quietly into the receiver.

“Wait. Lemme check” I dragged myself to my handbag and rummaged through the middle pocket. I gulped. “Shit. I have them with me.”

“Ah, well... at least they are not lost.” He chuckled but it was strained. “Would it possible to-?“

“I cannot drive today, I’m afraid,” I interrupted him.

“-I meant for me to pick them up in twenty.”

“Ah, sure, boss. You know where I live.” I blabbed without thinking. He went silent for a few heartbeats.

“Yes, I do. I will be there shortly. Wait for me, Miss Lavellan.” He hung up.

Shit. He will be here in twenty. I was in my comfy clothes with messy hair and without makeup. I looked into my reflection in the mirror. Well… hell, if he doesn’t like what he sees then maybe this will chase him away. Good, I thought and pocketed the keys. I still had enough time to grab another drink.

*

He parked outside her flat and turned off the engine. Last time he was here it was for completely different reasons. He hoped that this visit will have a better ending then the last one.

He buzzed and the door opened. Oh, it seems she was really waiting for him. He claimed the stairs in two not having enough patience to wait for the lift to arrive. He walked to her door and knocked. The anticipation of seeing her, of feeling like coming home was overwhelming and he found he enjoyed this feeling. Even if it was a bit scary. The door opened and she peeked outside.

“Hi,” she said her eyes crinkling in the corners. Well… that was unexpected.

“Hi,” he replied swallowing the rush of blood into his cheeks. His eyes greedily looked at her form cladded in a loose t-shirt and training pants. Her feet covered in fluffy socks. He met her smiling eyes and rosy cheeks. Then he took a step closer.

“So, you’re busy tonight?” She remarked leaning on her door.

“Yes,” he admitted breathing in loudly as she bit her lower lip. “There… are many customers tonight. We did not anticipate the rush and now we need to… use the reserves.”

“Will you manage?” She moved closer to him dropping the keys into his outstretched hand. Now, they stood just two feet away. Her pupils were dilated as if she… oh, she is inebriated, he realised. Of course, why else would she be so smiley and- fool, an old fool, he thought to himself. He hoped that his coming here would please her but it was all the alcohol. His heart clenched and he stepped away.

“Thank you, Miss Lavellan. I... think we should manage. Enjoy your evening and I shall see you tomorrow, yes?” He asked for reassurance already knowing that she would be there without doubt.

She chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. “Of course, I will. I wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity of you telling me how much you struggled tonight without me.”

Sassy one. But she was right, he missed her tonight. She deserved a break and he agreed to it knowing exactly what it may entail. But he did not regret doing that, he realised, she needed this time to herself and her friends. He could hear the loud noises and cheering coming from the living room. He smiled again seeing her having a good time and relaxing a bit.

“I will not deny, Miss Lavellan that I missed you today. On a professional level as well.” He smirked. And before she had a chance to process the meaning he added, “And I would tell you all about it again once you’ve come back to me, _vhenan_.” Then he turned back and descended the stairs. His heart beating fast in his chest and yet the sight of her eyes widening and her cheeks colouring red was worth it. Yes, it definitely was.


	9. Lesson Nine: Sometimes trouble finds you on its own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all. Yeah.

“Dancing Crocodile,” Bull repeated the name of his new cocktail handing me another glass. “You should like this better. It’s more… sour in taste.”

I eyed the drink and him suspiciously but his face was of pure innocence. I didn’t buy it and yet I took a sip. Tangy sour with a hint of sugar. I liked it so I smiled at him. He beamed at me and then proceeded to wipe the over-cleaned counter.

I was sitting alone at the east part of the bar where the staff usually gathered after their shift. I finished work half an hour ago and decided to have a few drinks before calling a taxi. Tomorrow was my day off and I planned to spend it with my parents who dogged me for a visit since like… forever. I was going alone as my brother was surprisingly busy at his new job. Varric held him closely paying special attention to him, not allowing any slips and failures. I hoped he would set him straight somehow.

I also was content and a bit confused as only this morning I discovered a huge payment deposited in my bank account. The sum would completely cover my parent’s debt and then leave some for the expenses. That’s what the instruction note said, ‘for your parents’, I hoped I would know who the mysterious benefactor was. I may have told a couple of people when I got drunk the other night, so to discover exactly who that person was wasn’t going to be easy.

“Would you try another one?” Bull leaned on the counter and pushed another glass with a cocktail in it. This one was pink salmon with a bit of blue at the bottom. It was swooshing to the top and passing into green. A slice of orange perched on the brim.

“Are you’re trying to get me drunk, Bull?” I asked innocently. I knew what he was doing. I blame Skinner and her big mouth. Apparently, they had this Thursday night club where they met after work and played poker or chess, or something else between friends. And they drank, so of course they got chatty. Especially Skinner.

“Nah, just trying these new recipes and you’re the only one who’s courageous enough to try them. So…” His head subtly moved to the left to look behind me.

“Ah-ha! Found you!” A whisk of enticing cologne enveloped my senses. Nice one.

“What’s get you?” The bartender smirked at the newcomer.

Dorian frisked and then laughed. “You invited me here! You serve the drinks, right?”

The other man shook his head but started fixing a drink. In the meantime Dorian focused on me. “So… you’re alright?”

I nodded as I sipped on the new drink. Ouff. Too sweet. I pushed the glass towards Bull. “This one is a definite no-no. Too sweet. Sickly sweet. Yuck!”

Bull pushed the ‘Dancing Crocodile’ towards Dorian and took the glass from me. “Fine, no ‘Merry Rainbow‘ for you.”

“W-what? Is that its name?” I chuckled.

Bull shrugged with his back towards me and proceeded with pouring another drink.

“It’s been busy last couple of months. It seems that we may start considering expanding.” Dorian looked at me caressing his moustache. “We’re probably need to find an idea or two for something good but-“ he tipped his glass. “It’s nice to look forward to something pleasant for a change.”

“What do you mean?” I asked while Bull passed me another drink. This one was dark orange mixed with red. I didn’t dare to ask what was in it.

“Well, we had some rough time and then we hit a brick,” he glanced towards me, “luckily at the end we managed to prevent the disaster and now it seems that our gambit paid off.”

I tried to retract the events of the last couple of months. The gambit? The disaster? What was he on about?

“And… it seems that Solas took the brunt of it. I dislike seeing him retreating into that shell of loneliness of his. It’s hard to get to him when he’s focused on work and nothing else. I worry sometimes that he-“ he sighed and then continued, “-that he will end up alone. And he wold not bear that well.” His grey eyes met mine and I saw affection and worry in them. For his friend.

Something clutched at my heart and I had to ask. “Why you’re telling me this?”

Dorian was quiet and met Bull’s gaze. Their hands brushed for an instant longer then appropriate before Dorian brought a freshly refilled glass to his lips.

I caught Bull’s smirking. Oh-oh. So, that’s what had been going on between them? Nice. I usually did not pay attention to rumours but this one seemed to be true.

Dorian put the glass on the counter, then turned his body towards me. “Because he cares about you more than he is willing to show. And he is hurt by you avoiding him.”

“I do not… avoid him,” I protested lamely.

“Sure, and pigs can fly.” Bull muttered under his breath.

“When was the last time you talked to him, Ellana? I mean aside from talking about work.”

“Dorian,” I shot him an uneasy look, “we are not together and whatever you think that happened it’s not-“ I sighed.

He leaned closer. “I know what happened, my dear. And I know how much it affected Solas; how much he wants this, you, and all. And I am not blind to miss the way you look at him.” He straightened and took another sip.

I was staring at my fingers wrapped around the glass. Who was I kidding? I loved the stubborn guy and it hurt me to push him away. And he’s been true to his words, giving me my space and time. And yet, I saw his eyes following me and the yearning in his gaze. I would lie if I said I did not crave him especially late at night, when I thought about us together. If only to see him smirking at me, or caressing me, or-

“Another one, boss?” Bull took the empty glass from Dorian’s hand dragging his fingers alongside his. Dorian coughed and pushed the glass towards the bartender with a strained ‘no’. Bull laughed. Then he turned towards Krem who had just joined our corner.

“If ever you need to talk, or just need anything please-“ Dorian’s gaze moved behind me and he smirked at another newcomer. “Want to join our degustation of fancy drinks?”

I could feel a warm hand slightly touching my back, but before I moved the newcomer replied. “Thank you for the invitation but I must decline. We are quite busy tonight, if you haven’t noticed. I came to collect you.”

He was still at my back and definitely moved closer as I could feel his body heat. Pleasant shivers ran down my back.

“Oh, well… you don’t have to be such a party-pooper, Solas. Come, have one with us!”

Solas sighed. “Thank you but no. I need a favour in fact.” His voice was stern if not a little suggestive. “Table five may require your attention.”

Dorian snorted and yet his gaze turned serious after looking in the table’s direction. I observed him closely, still unwilling to acknowledge the presence at my back.

Dorian looked at Solas. “I see. How do you want me to handle it?”

I turned around moved my gaze onto Mr. Harel. He caught my eyes before turning towards his partner. “As usual, I guess.” To which Dorian nodded and stood up.

“Bull, I would need a couple of those sweet sickly drinks in waiting. Let’s see if we can sugar her up.” Then he winked at him and left.

“I trust you don’t plan on driving tonight?” Solas’ hand touched my arm to direct my attention back to him. His eyes were serious and yet I saw warmth and longing in them. Damn, why did he make it so damn difficult? And now all I wanted was to-

“No worries, boss.” Bull interfered. “I have a taxi waiting for her. I’ll make sure she has reached her home.”

“Thank you. I appreciate the assistance.”

I huffed but said nothing, the way they looked after me was touching and I enjoyed their little gestures of familiarity and taking care of others. Bull was especially good at providing what people needed. He just observed and made things happen; even without being asked.

“Ellana?” Soft question brought me back to focus on Mr. Harel. “Are you alright?”

I wanted to say yes, and then I wanted to say no and then… wrap my arms around him and hug him close and tell him how desperately I needed him. But that would be too much for him and me. And so I just sat there and stared at him while he stared back and a small smile started dancing across his lips and it filled me with such warmth that I could barely breathe.

Suddenly, I felt like crying, so I sighed and looked around. Even as secluded as we were in the east corner of the bar, we were still in public and him standing so close and his hand touching my arm were definitely suggestive signs. My gaze followed the movements of people and then landed on the table five. I forgot to breathe this time for certain. I froze momentarily and watched a satisfying smirk appearing on the customer face. She had a clear sight of me and Mr. Harel. She didn’t need more proof than that. Fucking Madame de Fer.

My brain, even clouded by the alcohol, could see the implications as I tried to not freak out on the spot. Luckily, Dorian broke the line of sight and I found the air to breathe. I couldn’t stay here, I needed to leave! That was my only focus now and that’s what I was doing. I grabbed my things and slid pass Solas to the exit.

And of course, I missed bafflement on Krem’s face or the thoughtful eyes of Solas who noticed my sudden change of behaviour. I also missed him looking at Bull and then tilting his head slightly towards the table in question. I also missed how our bartender nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment.

I missed all that as I was racing towards the taxi waiting outside ’Harel Deliss’ and then told the driver to get the hell out of here only giving him my address after two minutes of working on my breathing. I climbed the stairs towards my flat and I leaned against the closed door.

What now?

*

Cold shivers running down his spine. Not again, he thought exhausted. It was dark and quiet. His body was covered in sweat as the dream slowly started leaving his mind. A nightmare with _her_ on his mind. He was scared and tried to catch her but was not fast enough and she fell into that endless dark hole of nothingness. All the while staring at him with sadness in her green eyes. He could not let her fall. He swore he would move mountains to see her happy.

He turned his head to grab his phone laying on the nightstand to check the time. A bit early but-

Three rings and then a hoarse grunt at the end of the line.

“I need a favour. Of a special kind. You said if I ever needed your… assistance you’d be happy to help.” He said into his phone hoping that the person would agree without asking too many questions.

“Sure. Whaddya need?”

“Find out who’s the source was and how it happened? And what proofs she has.”

A few breathy moments of silence and then a groan and sigh. “It can be arranged. Give me a couple of days.”

Solas closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. These were going to be the hardest days. He hated waiting. But he knew he had no choice. “Thank you. Truly.”

The man on the other end of the line grunted. “You may give me a pay rise as a thank you.” Then he hung up.

If he found the answer he would give him more than a pay rise.

*

“So, have you heard yet?” Skinner puffed out a small ring of smoke as she leaned more comfortably against the wall. We were standing outside ‘Harel Deliss’ taking a break and enjoying the sunshine.

To my raised eyebrow she clarified. “About Silva? He got fired by Mr. Harel the other day. And it was not pleasant.” She smiled and closed her eyes turning her face towards the heat.

“Oh? Do you know why?” I felt only slightly interested but asked anyway.

She smirked at me. “I have never seen Mr. Harel so stern and cold towards anyone. And he was scary as hell.”

“You’ve witnessed it? When did it happen?”

“Two days ago, you were off that afternoon. Silva came to work and was immediately asked to see Mr. Harel. They talked for a half an hour in his office and then Mr. Harel escorted Silva to the kitchen and then outside. Silva was beetroot red and nervous. And Mr. Harel did not relax until he was out of the door. Then he stood there and talked to Mr. Pavus who managed to calm him down. Eventually.”

I hummed. Strange.

“I hoped you’d know more about it… as you’re close to them.”

I shook my head. “What about Bull? Does he not know anything more?”

Skinner shrugged. “I don’t know. He might he might not. You never really know with him.”

“Get him drunk, then he may spill the beans.”

She laughed and then snorted. “Ohh, you have no idea how much drink he can hold! He would drink us all under the table and still keep his wits! He’s indestructible.”

“Well then,” I sighed, “all we need is to wait a bit. I’m sure someone will tell sooner or later.”

She pocketed her e-cig and shoot me a look. “You know… you could always ask Mr. Harel.”

I shook my head even before she finished the sentence. “I won’t and you know it.”

“Just a thought. Anyway, what do you think about Paolo?”

I laughed. Paolo was Patrick’s nephew. It turned out that the chef wanted his nephew to start a career in the industry and thought it would be good to lend him a hand… by supervising him. He also admitted that he had planned to have his nephew to get the position I previously applied for. So, the mysterious reasons for him dismissing me when I came for the interview got cleared up. At least he was honest about it. Even apologised to me on a couple of occasions.

Paolo was a nice guy but he was not really suited for the job. It’s been a week since he was with us and yet he could not find his place. Tom, our sous-chef, was rolling his eyes every so often and mumbling under his breath.  He even joked that his new-born baby knew more about food than Paolo.

“I don’t know what to think about him. I’m also surprised that So-Mr. Harel employed him, even if it’s on a trial basis.” I was aware that Skinner picked up on my near slip-up and I blushed. “Anyway, break’s over. Let’s go in before Lacy eats all the marshmallows.”

“Well, you’re the one who told her to make the bunny ears out of them, so how’s that her fault?”

*

“You’re being ridiculous, you know?”

“Yes. Thank you for stating the obvious.”

“And that frown does not improve on your facial features. Stop it.”

Solas took a long breath and managed to put on his usual mask of contemplative aloofness. His eyes darted to one of the booths in the corner of the restaurant. They were still there. Of course they were, as they have just been served the main course. He sighed.

“You really are ridiculous.” Dorian repeated. Exasperation in his voice. “They’re probably talking about her brother or Sera. They both working for Varric, right?”

He knew he was being ridiculous. But the unusual and unexpected request from Mr. Tethras to have Ellana as his lunch companion struck a nerve.

“Hmm… something is bothering her lately,” Dorian murmured after a moment of silence. “I mean more than usual.” He chanced a glance at his friend. And caught him staring at the booth again.

Solas’ glare moved onto his friend. “I know what’s been bothering her. I think I have found a solution to this though.” When his friend did not comment he continued. “I would probably need to pay a visit to our competition.”

A raised brow and a hum. “Is that why you met with Morrigan yesterday?”

“What makes you think that?”

Dorian snorted. “Because we hardly require any advice from the law expert at the moment. At least, none that I know of.”

He could have lied to Dorian but decided against it. He will know sooner or later. His gaze moved over the clients and the staff and then stopped at the booth. “She’s being blackmailed.”


	10. Lesson Ten: Some encounters are… better to be avoided.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cautionary tale. To some of us. Do not tempt the fate.  
> ~ NSFW~ warning.

“Wait!” I shouted at whoever was inside this elevator to stop the door from closing. The door opened and I walked into the confined space only to see a surprise written all over the man’s face. Shit. This day couldn't get any worse. I barely managed to convince the bank manager to close my parents’ debt case and now this.

Or rather him. The other person in the elevator was non-other than my boss, Mr. Harel. The surprise turned into thoughtful glances towards me as the descent started.

“Ellana, I see you don't take a day off even if you are on the annual leave.” His mouth quirked slightly with the comment.

I swallowed before replying, “I needed to sort out some matters. And since I work long hours I cannot do them otherwise.” I smiled, “What about you, Mr. Harel?”

“Ah, I had a meeting with an incredibly over-worked banker who tried to sell me products I didn’t need clearly avoiding to provide me with the services I required. All in all, it was a successful meeting though.” He concluded with a smirk.

“I’m glad for you,” I replied politely.

He regarded me for a moment, pondering something but before he could voice whatever he wanted to say there's a flicker of light then a light buzz and the elevator trembled before stopping suddenly.

Shit, I thought. I was wrong, this day was getting worse. Trapped in an elevator with the only person who-

A low ring sounded after Solas approached the door and tapped the buttons. The light above us flickered then dimmed a bit.

“It seems that we're trapped,” he commented sighing heavily. “I hope that someone heard the alarm.” He added as an afterthought.

I grunted and unlocked my phone. “Maybe we could call the reception? They may call an engineer or someone…”

I was tapping my foot impatiently willing the receptionist to hurry up and pick up the phone. My nervousness increased as I was being watched. By him. In that peculiar quiet way of his. Studying me, learning me, I felt blushing under his gaze. And he didn’t relent.

“No answer.” I disconnected the line after ten rings and looked at him eventually.

“I'm not surprised. The working hours finished about half an hour ago,” he commented glancing at his watch.

One, two, three, four. I pressed the alarm button of the elevator. I couldn’t be stuck here with him. I needed to leave now.

A warm hand covered my own preventing me to push the button again.

“It's alright. I'm certain someone has heard us and will come to investigate.” His voice had this soothing quality and I found herself calming down a bit. Only a bit.

Then I looked at our hands and saw his thumb making small circles. I didn't dare to look at him but he stood close enough so the warmth emanating from him made me shiver slightly. He had always had this effect on me and this time was no exception.

I dropped my hand and his didn’t follow. I missed seeing his hand reaching out to grab mine again as I moved away to unbutton my top and then sit down on the floor. Just my luck that I decided on wearing a skirt. I wanted to look professional so I put on a suit. And a skirt barely just above my knees, which were now completely visible to him as well as my thighs. At this point I tried very hard to stop any thoughts that would bother me. Just deal with it, I told myself over and over again. So now I was sitting on the floor, sideways to the still standing Solas with my head against the wooden wall.

“You could sit on my suitcase, if you'd like.” I heard his low timbre voice breaching the quiet. I turned my head and looked at him. He unbuttoned his jacket and took off his tie. The suitcase was placed next to him. The floor was cold but I should not even consider the offer. And yet… it would mean that I would be sitting on something warmer than the chilling floor… although that would mean next to him as he didn’t make any indication that he would move the case towards me.

My eyes met his calm gaze. He smirked.

“It's definitely better than sitting on a cold floor.”

He was right of course, so I sighed at his reasoning and moved to his side. Our arms slightly brushed as I lowered myself onto the flatten case. It was sturdy and should support me just fine.

“I would have offered my lap but-“ I could hear teasing in his voice. And as I suspected there was that annoying sexy smirk on his lips again. His eyes alight with pleasure as he took me in.

Then he broke the eye contact to look at his phone. The reception was poor but he managed to send a text to Dorian to advise him of him being late. His friend was not happy about the delay and started sending him one worded texts. To annoy him. Clearly.

 

His thoughts returned to the woman by his side. Ignoring the next five texts from Dorian he focused on watching Ellana. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

“Are you alright?” He asked against his better judgment.

Her eyes open but she kept staring forward.

“I'm… better, thanks.”

“Still having problems with sleeping?” He asked although he could see dark circles under her eyes. She was still breath-taking even with tired eyes and slightly grey complexion.

“I'm working on it… but have not managed to get a good night sleep yet.” Her voice betrayed her exasperation and exhaustion. He observed her with calm eyes as she swallowed and sighed heavily.

The warmth was radiating from her arm where they touched and he revelled in having her so close. He would have preferred to meet her under better circumstances but he was not one to complain about this unexpected chance.

“I trust your family fares well?”

I glanced at him surprised by his question. Ah, he must mean my brother because why would he be asking after my parents?

“Mahannon works for Varric, as you know and he seems to… like his job.” Then she smirked. “Of course, he complains about hours but at least he doesn't have time or energy to waste his time. I hope he'll get his things together at last…”

“And… the other members of your family?”

She stilled for a few heartbeats and he got worried he had asked a wrong thing. But he wanted to make sure he helped, if only a bit.

“My parents are better now. I have… somehow sorted out their… ah, problem, so they should be happy. Yes, they should.” She repeated to herself nodding vigorously as if she tried to convince herself of it. He smiled.

“If you need anything just let me know.” He declared knowing that she would refuse his assistance. His phone pinged again but he ignored it suspecting it was Dorian. His eyes returned to trace the contours of her face in a way his hands and lips would if permitted. His chest clenched as he realised again how much he missed her. He was still berating himself for all the missed opportunities to sway her to him. Well maybe this was his chance.

 

A slow blush crept onto my cheeks as I felt his eyes on me. He stared focusing on every detail of my face. I had seen him doing that before but to feel his gaze again rose a flush to my cheeks and warmth throughout my tired body.

“I'll be fine. But thank you for the offer, Mr. Harel.” I tried to stay professional and keep my wits. However, I failed as I glanced at him and our eyes met. My breath caught in my lungs and a pleasant shiver ran down my back at the realisation that I wanted him. Now. With the way he kept looking at me, his lips slightly parted, and his stuttered breathing. My eyes went down to rest on his lips for a moment longer than appropriate and I did not notice a slow dilation of his pupils when he understood what I wanted.

Our eyes met again and then I had to swallow hard before moving my gaze around to find something else to concentrate on.

A slight touch to my cheek and a whisper of my name made me bolt upright and hide in the opposite corner. It was childish and I knew it but I did it anyway. It only took him two seconds to wrap his arms around me and hold me close. We both shivered at the contact. His lips started planting small kisses behind my ear eliciting long unbridled moans from between my lips. As his teeth grazed slightly at my earlobe my body arched towards him and I could feel the hardness against my ass. A strangled groan left his mouth as he pressed his hips closer to mine. This would end badly but neither of us stopped.

I splayed my hands on the wall for a better support as Solas continued to grind against me making us both moan and pant. He was more than happy to assist and his hands went to my sides so he could control the movements.

“ _Vhenan_ ,” another gasp from his lips combined with a long draught of his strained cock against my ass. I wanted to have him inside me and it seemed that he wanted the same.

Which he confirmed the next moment, when he leant over and in a raspy voice whispered in my ear. “I'm going to turn you around, take off your panties, and then fuck you hard. Do you agree?”

My mind understood the words and I realised it was a mistake but… as my body had been denied this pleasure for such a long time, all I could do is to answer with a moaning _yes_. It was all he needed to put his plan in motion. He turned me around and his hands pushed the skirt up; then he dragged my panties down without stopping to ask. He was careful to lift each of my feet to take the panties off before hiding them in the pocket of his suit. On his way back to her lips he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers before hastily freeing his cock which bounced against his dark shirt. His left hand got underneath my thigh and he lifted it up before claiming my mouth in an unyielding kiss. We both moan when his cock slide up my wet entrance. It seemed that we were both at our ends as he pushed inside me. Just as I remembered, he’s so thick and hard, filling me in a very satisfying way. He slowly kept working his way to fully sheath himself. I let him lavish my exposed throat with hundreds of kisses.

“You're so-“ another pleasant groan escaped his mouth, “-wonderful,” he managed to complete the sentence before the next thrust made him forget the words.

I keened and moaned and panted heavily as he kept thrusting into my heat.  Over and over again. I closed my eyes ignoring the look of adoration on his face. Ecstasy. I focused on the pleasure he was giving me. On feeling him around and inside me. The position was not perfect but it gave me a lot of pressure in the places I loved to be touched.

 

Their moans and groans filled the small space for the several minutes. As she reached her climax he followed her shortly after. Her eyes remained closed as he kept panting heavily planting small kisses down her neck and chin. They worked on slowing down their breathing and he waited for her to look at him. But she refused to do so.

“Ellana,” he whispered. “Look at me.”

Eventually, she met his gaze. “This is… unprofessional,” she managed to say.

His lips curved at the corner. “That’s one way to put it.” His body was still pinning her to the wall and his hands holding her to him.

“It’s wrong… we shouldn’t. I’m not even drunk.” She shook her head.

“Do you have to be inebriated to have sex with me?” There was a humour to his voice.

She splayed her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. He slipped out of her and took a step or two back. She bit hard on her lip, berating herself. How could she had done it again? With her boss no less. An idiot!

She moved away from him and fixed her clothes and hair.

Solas clicked his tongue at the change of mood but followed her example and fixed his clothes.

“Ellana-” he started.

“No, please don’t,” she interrupted raising a hand; palm towards him. “Let’s just pretend it did not happen.”

“Why?” He asked curiously.

“Because…” her voice wavered. “Because it would be best to keep things professional.”

He laughed. “Ellana, tried as we might this is not an option for us.”

She met his eyes glaring at him. “The evidence speaks for itself.” He shrugged. “Besides,” he added as an afterthought, while she continued glaring at him and gritting her teeth, “why would we want this to be only professional? This is clearly something we both… _desire_.” The last word was breathed into her ear as he managed to get close enough.

A shiver ran through her at his words and the hot breath. His nose skimmed her ear and she jolted to hide in the far corner of the elevator. Which was not very far, just another three steps, or two for his long legs. He took one and she swallowed hard. The next one was combined with a hand reaching to her left and resting just at the side of her head.

“Why are you afraid, _vhenan_?”

His eyes, full of wanting and longing, zeroed on hers. Her throat contracted and she was struggling to swallow properly. Another moment and she would-

There was a sudden noise from the outside of the door and they both looked towards it. A scratch of metal on metal and some muffled noises were heard.

It seemed they were found and about to be rescued.

*

Fri, 11 Nov, 18:43

Mr. Harel (2 missed calls)

Fri, 11 Nov, 18:49

Mr. Harel: Are you alright? You didn’t wait around after the rescue and both Dorian and I are worried.

Fri, 11 Nov, 19:20

Mr. Harel (1 missed call)

Fri, 11 Nov, 19:29

Mr Harel: Ellana, please text me back or answer the phone.

Fri, 11 Nov, 19:59

Mr. Harel: I am half of a mind to pay you a visit. What’s happening?

Fri, 11 Nov, 20:05

Miss Lavellan: Sorry. I’m fine. I’ll see you on Monday.

Fri, 11 Nov, 20:07

Mr. Harel (1 missed call)

Fri, 11 Nov, 20:11

Mr. Harel: Please, vhenan. Don’t push me away again. I need you.

Fri, 11 Nov, 20:25

Mr.Harel: Vhenan?

*

“You came back late last night,” I stated to my half-asleep brother. We were sitting at the late morning breakfast, both of us taking advantage of not working today. He sipped his coffee in an unusual silence.

“Astute observation,” he snorted.

“Don’t be an ass. You know I don’t like being woken up by your banging on the door.”

“I couldn’t find the damn keys,” he huffed biting on a croissant.

I rolled my eyes. Ever so obnoxious and annoying. I was observing him for a moment pondering the next question. A few next questions in fact.

“What do you actually do for Varric?”

That stopped him in his tracks, his gaze moved to one side and then he shrugged. “Deliveries, mostly.”

“What kind of deliveries?”

“I don’t ask what’s inside. I only deliver the packages.” He admitted reluctantly.

Packages? That could be anything. I furrowed my brows and chewed on my lip. I knew we had never talked about it before, of his work particulars, but this sounded like it might be illegal.

“It’s not dangerous what I do,” he supplied. “So, don’t worry little sister.”

“How should I not worry if you don’t even know what you’re delivering?”

“Well… nobody carries a gun around me or tried to shoot me, so I’m fairly certain-“

“What?! What do you mean wearing a gun?” I stilled in my chair, my slightly clouded brain unable to process the information.

Under my glare he wriggled uncomfortably in his chair. Clearly, he said too much already but I wasn’t going to relent.

“Some of Mr. Tethras’ employees are… equipped. I’m not. And I’ve been only sent to the safe jobs.” He admitted reluctantly.

I gasped in shock. How the hell-? How could I allow this happen? And Sera is also under his patronage! Oh my!

“So, what exactly Mr. Tethras does for living? Do you know?”

Mahannon shook his head. “He only tells us what we need to know. But… I suspect some of his businesses are not completely… according to the law.”

I sat there in silence. Baffled and astonished I continued to ponder on how my brother landed this job. Oh yes, Mr. Harel. I suspected that he was aware of Mr. Tethras’ ways of conducting his business.  It seemed that I needed to have a few words with him. Not only about last Friday at the bank but also about this. The conclusion ended with a heavy sigh on my part as I realised it was not going to be an easy conversation. About neither of the subjects.

“Alright,” I let the topic go. “Now, when you’re going to see the parents?”

“Why?” He asked confused.

Another roll of eyes from me and also an overwhelming desire to grab a chopping board and smack his head with it. “Because they asked about you on my last visit. And it’s been over six months since you’ve seen them last.”

“You know, they’re not particularly inclined to see me, right?”

I tried to suppress my urge of smacking him by cleaning our mugs and plates. “They’ve been asking after you, Hannie, so don’t play stupid. Just give them a call, even an hour would be fine.”

I heard him sighing. “Very well, I’ll see when I’m free.”

“Thanks,” I turned around and smiled at him. He was still my brother after all. And our parents needed both of us.

My phone pinged on the table.

“Mr. Harel, it seems.” Mahannon‘s words made me jump. “Why your boss is texting you on your day off?”

I felt my heart beating faster and tried very hard to control my blush. I grabbed the phone and swiped at the notification. “Work, probably.”

 

Sun, 13 Nov, 11: 23

Mr. Harel: I have missed you, my heart. I cannot stop thinking about you and me. Together. Close.

 

My blush spread onto my cheeks and neck as I imagined him whispering those words into my ear in a very raspy voice. I took a long intake of breath and without looking at Mahannon left the kitchen to hide in my room. Damn you, Solas, what are you doing to me?

I kept holding the phone close to my chest and tried to work on my breathing. The scene from the elevator kept playing in my mind and I could recall the felling of him close to me. Inside me, around me. His mouth, his hands, his scent, his breathy voice. I sighed. I was only rallying myself up and frustrating my body... which wanted a repetition.

Fucking De Fer! If she had not had those photos and recordings on me we could be together. Or, you could destroy his reputation anyway, my brain supplied calmly. Maybe so, I agreed, but who’d supply her with such evidence? I looked at my phone and scrolled to my saved photos. The image was not clear but you could make out the faces and the distinctive clothing we wore at work. And we stood too close, and he was leaning towards me in a very suggestive way. One of his hands around my waist. Who could have taken it?

My brain also happily supplied that I should probably let Solas know. After all, he was in the photos as well, so his reputation was on the line.

Well, Monday could not come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my Beta. You're the best.


	11. Lesson Eleven: Be careful with your words.

I knocked and opened the door to Mr. Harel’s office. He was sitting behind his desk, head buried in the papers scattered all over the place. No sign of Dorian yet, although I suspected he would arrive shortly. He was not a morning person. As Solas saw me he rose and smiled timidly.

“Ellana… good morning.”

I closed the door and proceeded further into the room stopping at the desk. His curious gaze was following my every move. Embolden by his undivided attention I cleared my throat and gathered courage to say my part.

“I guess we need to talk,” I admitted meeting his gaze. He nodded then moved to sit on the edge of the desk. Right where I was standing.

“Go on.”

“I apologise for... leaving so soon after we were rescued from that elevator. I think I needed some air... to clear my mind. I was-“ I bit my lip and looked at the papers on the desk to avoid his penetrating gaze, “overwhelmed by what happened and needed some time to process it all.”

He nodded and asked: “Ellana, do you think I’m pressuring you?”

“What? No! Nothing like that. Everything that happened was consensual.”

“I know that,” he agreed, “what I mean is-,“ he smacked his lips and sighed. “I understand why you want to keep things professional. We have a relationship that is beyond work-related and sometimes it may seem that-I would not want you to think that I’m trying to take advantage of you.” His brows furrowed and worry crept into this gaze.

“I don’t think that way, Mr. Harel. Solas. It’s a bit complicated but-yeah, let’s just leave it at that. It’s complicated.”

“Complicated,” he savoured the word on his tongue. “It’s certainly the right word for this,” he motioned between us.

“Anyway… I wanted to ask you about Mr. Tethras,” I needed to stick to my plan.

“What about him?”

“Is he… safe to work for?” I hoped it did not sound as bad as I thought.

Solas leant back and crossed his arms on his chest. “Why do you ask?”

“Because my brother is working for him and I don’t’ know…” I wavered my hand around. “Maybe I’m being over cautions but something Mahannon said just –doesn’t seem right.”

A long silence filled the room as we were observing each other. He was thoughtful as if considering something before replying.

“I agree that Mr. Tethras is a talented businessman and investor. How he runs his own business is not my business. Do you understand?”

“So you have your suspicions?” I pushed a little harder.

“I think he will keep your brother out of trouble, Ellana. I would not worry about that. However, what or whom your brother involves himself with while working for Mr. Tethras should be between the two of them. And I assume that your brother is old enough to look after himself, right? Isn’t it a high time for him?”

Strange, his voice took on an icy tone when talking about my sibling.

“Ellana, I think you’ve done enough for your brother. From what you told me about your past, am I wrong?”

I sighed. He was right, I should stop worrying about Mahannon and let him live his life the way he see fit.

“Fine,” I agreed, “I trust you and Mr. Tethras. And if there was something going on I’m sure my brother would have told me by now.”

A few heart beats of silence filled the room again.

“Ellana,” he rose from the desk to stand before me with his hands behind his back. “What’s happened?”

“What do you mean?” I asked suddenly breathless.

“Why do you continue pushing me away?”

“I-“ I sighed as words left me.

He kept looking at me as if trying to find the answer on my face. “I promised to give you time and space as I understood you needed them. I thought we were making progress, small, but some. And after Friday I thought that-it would change everything for us. That you decided to-“ he clenched his jaw and licked his lips clearly frustrated. “I want to understand what I’m doing wrong. Am I pushing too hard or on the contrary, I’m not fast enough.”

“Ah, no. It’s not you-“

“Please, _vhenan_ ,” he snorted. “Don’t try this _‘it’s not you it’s me’_ excuse. We are too mature for that. I would like the truth if you will.”

I took a long breath and decided to go with it, namely, telling him the truth.

“I don’t want to ruin the reputation of ‘Harel Deliss’. And if this,” I motioned between us, “ever got out you could be in serious trouble. And I would probably have to leave.”

He licked his lips and swallowed hard. Oh, so he considered this. Oh.

“I’m aware of that,” he admitted calmly.

Oh.

“However, I suspect there’s more to it than just your benevolent nature of preserving the good name of this establishment.”

I sighed. Here we go.

“I may have been informed that… certain photos and recordings got into the hands of… some people who would seek your harm. In a professional way, I mean.“ I bit my cheek silently pleading him with my eyes to stay calm. Which worked. Hmm. He was too calm.

“Photos and recordings,” he repeated quietly. “Of what or whom?”

Closing my eyes for a short while helped me to find the strength to divulge the rest of the secret.

“Us. Together. I saw the one of us from the hall, when you were embracing me. And I heard the recording of us from… the cellar. I suspect there are photos of that too.”

Solas closed his eyes and sighed. Just as he suspected. He managed to maintain his temper because of Ellana and her worried gaze. Anyone, who tried to hurt her will regret it. He decided it was imperative to consult their law advisor again.

“Right. What we need on top of that is the footage from the bank elevator now,” he remarked sarcastically, shaking his head.

“What?” I gulped. “Oh my, there were cameras! Oh my god! How stupid of me! Oh no!” His arms circled me instantly and I was hushed by his calm voice and humming of my name. He held me tight, assuring that they would not release any of the footage from the cameras. And that he was only joking. And that he was sorry for scaring me.

It felt good to be close to him and also to tell him the truth. When I calmed down he pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. “I will not let anyone to hurt you, _vhenan_. Remember that.”

“Thank you. I’m better now. It’s good that you know,” I admitted sheepishly. His thumb chased a lonely tear away of my cheek.

“I have known about this for a while,” he admitted.

“W-what?”

He sighed. “I wanted you to trust me. To tell me in your own time. And I’ve already taken certain… steps when it comes to the solution.”

“What steps?” I searched his face frantically for an answer.

“I’ve met with,” he sighed pausing in his speech, “Madame De Fer.” Seeing my jaw going rigid he continued. “It’s alright, my heart. I believe it still has to do with the recipes, am I right?”

I nodded unable to reply. His fingers kept brushing my jaw.

“Good. I have a meeting with Morrigan at the end of this week. I would very much like that you attend as well. She may be able to help.”

“You told her about this?” I could not believe that he was arranging things behind my back. But on the other hand he had some of it under control unlike me who was scared to tell him the truth in the first place.

“She’s of a peculiar character but she’s a brilliant lawyer. One who can rival the De Fer’s. One of the reasons we have been working with her for years now. You can trust her, love.”

“Alright, I will. I feel so embarrassed now,” I tried to hide my face in his chest.

He chuckled. “Don’t be. I understand your reservations. After all… I’m not an easy person to be around.”

“Or with,” I muttered.

“Hilarious.” His voice betrayed relief and humour.

Just when I was about to reply the door opened and Dorian came in. He rolled his eyes seeing us so close.

“Oh, for really? Keep your hands off her, Solas! It’s enough that you do not stop talking about her.”

I looked at Solas with a raised eyebrow. “You talk about me?”

He chuckled. “Sometimes.”

Dorian sat comfortably behind the desk and stated under his breath. “More often than sometimes. I’d say every single hour.”

I looked at Solas, who lowered his gaze and blushed slightly. Oh well. That’s new.

I left them to their own devices although Solas’ gaze was following me to the door.

*

“Could I have a moment, Miss Lavellan. Before I leave.” Not a request but rather an order.  

“No,” I whispered to him frantically. “We are working on new recipes. With Lacy. She’s stubborn… and determined to get this right. And I need to fill an order for the ingredients.” I moved back to Harding’s side.

Mr. Harel walked around and exchanged a quick word with Patrick and Tom. Something about tomorrow’s menu. I was determined to not eavesdrop as I handed the chocolate flakes over to Lacy.

Suddenly, Mr. Harel appeared right next to me.

“I really would like a word with you. In private.” His voice was strained.

“Later.”

“Now, please.”

“No, I want to make this done.”

“Ellana, I would really like to see you for a moment.”

When I didn’t reply he asked coyly. “Shall I kiss you in front of everyone?”

I raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t dare,” I hissed. Totally aware that Lacy heard him as she stopped in her movements.

“Wouldn’t I?” He smirked.

The battle of glaring at each other was won by him. “Fine. Your office?” He nodded and I followed him.

The moment the door was closed I was against the wall and his lips on me. He was hungry and determined to kiss me properly. I moaned when he nipped on my lip.

“Don’t ever do that again,” he groaned into my ear. “I am at my wits end when it comes to you.” His hands travelled down to land on my hips and he grinded against me.

“Solas, this is crazy,” I moaned again. “We should not be doing this here.”

He hummed against my neck. “You’re right. Let’s go to my place.”

“W-what?! I’m at work if you haven’t noticed.”

“Just tell your boss you’re indisposed. He’ll understand.” His leg found its way between mine.

“Solas, _you_ are my boss.”

“And I understand that you may be indisposed. You can go home. Preferably mine.” He chuckled licking along my neck. I keened and my breath hitched.

He leant back and looked at me. “Wouldn’t you rather we were in a warm bed enjoying this for the whole evening?”

“I can’t.”

“You can’t?” He asked mockingly. “Your body is telling me otherwise.”

“Damn it, Solas. I am indisposed today, so… I will not go to your place,” I hoped that he would get the hint.

“That you are. Now, as your boss I will make sure that you end up in a bed.” Another kiss on my lips. This time it was playful and chaste. “Is that better?”

“Solas, I’m- it’s that time of the month,” I huffed when he started nibbling my ear.

He stopped and met my gaze. “I see.” He kissed me on the forehead before releasing a long breath. “Are you in pain?”

I smiled. He could be so quick to change moods. “A bit. I took some painkillers earlier and they seem to help.”

He regarded me quietly for a moment as if considering his options.

“What if I ran you a bath and took care of you?”

“Why such a change?”

“You don’t think I’d like to take care of you? Hmm?” When I did not answer he continued. “You think I care only about sex?”

I sighed but was unable to come out with a decent reply.

He huffed. “It’s more than that Ellana. And I hope you know it. At least that’s what I thought we established this morning. Seems that we did not.” He let go of me clearly frustrated.

“Is that what-“ he started saying when Dorian opened the door and popped his head in.

“Good, you’re still here. We need to resolve… ahh, Ellana! I didn’t see you there in the corner.” His eyes moved between the two of us and understanding dawned on him. “Seems that I have interrupted again. Still, I would prefer your assistance, Solas.”

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” Solas was not pleased with the interruption. His stoic demeanour was gone and he was chewing on his cheek while regarding me closely. “We have not finished this discussion, Ellana. I hope-,” he sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face.” _Fenedhis_ ,” he hissed.

This was the first time I heard him swear.

“I’m unsure of what I’m doing wrong.” He looked at me, gaze full of longing and despair. Two steps and he was in front of me pulling my face up to kiss me passionately for a moment. “Fine, have it your way. I’ll call you later tonight.”

With that he left me to calm down before returning to the kitchen.

*

Morrigan. That was her name. She was currently sitting next to me asking particulars about my work at De Fer’s. Solas was sitting behind the desk, his hands playing absently with a pen, Dorian was gracefully sipping from a tumbler and walking around the room. It was late in the afternoon and I was getting more and more tired. I was up since five o’clock this morning. Yet, I gave my promise to Solas to be here, so here I was.

The woman was taking the notes and making small comments along. She was of a peculiar character, that was certain, and yet she emanated the air of strength and authority.

“I think I can work with that,” she decided after a hundred and one questions. She rose from her seat and packed her things. “I will contact you, Mr. Harel, as soon as I have something solid. Probably next week. Miss Lavellan,” she turned to me, “please send me those emails as soon as you can. Preferably tonight.”

At that point I would have agreed to anything. I was tired and even a warm cup of tea in my hands could not improve my mood. I was still sitting there, hands around the cup, inhaling the lovely smell of honey and lemon, as Solas moved from behind the desk to sit next to me.

“ _Vhenan_ , are you alright?” His eyes bore into mine.

“I’m exhausted, that’s all. I think I’ll take Lacy on the offer of swapping nights and just go home.”  I admitted reluctantly. Looking around I discovered that we were alone. Dorian must have walked Morrigan out.

“You look a bit pale,” Solas stated while his hand caressed my forehead. Then he put a strand of hair behind my ear. “Shall I take you home?”

I shook my head. “I’m fine. I brought my car today.”

He nodded. “Very well. I will call you tonight to check on you.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” I snorted into my cup.

He looked at my drink scrunching his face. I knew he did not like tea. “Because I care about you, Ellana.”

“I know.” I still felt guilty after our talk the other day. And we did not have time to discuss it again. Or let him have a say. I muddled over that for a while sipping my tea.

“So, I’ll see you on Sunday?” I tried to make a conversation. If only to prevent myself from falling asleep right there.

“It’s my day off. I have something planned.” He sighed and clicked his tongue. “Maybe I could change it yet.”

I snorted again. How very ladylike.

“You’ll survive a day or two without seeing me.” I joked and got up.

“I doubt that.” He admitted.

I chuckled and gathered my things. “Well, I’ll talk to you later, Solas. If I do not answer that means I’m asleep. Don’t panic.” I pointed my finger at him. That brought a smile to his face.

“Very well, _vhenan_. Sleep well.”

*

A standstill, that’s what it was.

“You’re not going to tell me?” I asked again.

Solas was sitting behind his desk looking at me patiently. And without a word.

After asking him about his reasons to dismiss Silva he got quiet. ”I do not wish to comment on that. Just leave it be, Ellana.”

“What was the reason? Why can you trust me and just tell me?”

He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. Reclining further into the chair he pursued his lips and kept observing me with a heated gaze.

“Don’t ask questions I cannot give you answers to.”

“W-what? Are you’re kidding me? You just don’t want to admit that it had something to do with… the photos,” I ended up lamely.

He smacked his lips and took a long inhale. “I will not comment on that subject. Please return to your duties, Miss Lavellan.”

Solas levelled me with his eyes.

Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be. Well then, I thought dryly.

“You always think you know what’s best for me, right? Always so pompous and so correct,” I snarled with bitterness in my voice. “Well, I have a news for you, Mr. Harel. I can take care of myself.”

“I highly doubt that,” he remarked with a straight face.

That bastard! I almost lost my control. The stapler was the closest object on his desk and for a second I considered throwing it at him.

“So… you still think me being incapable of taking care of myself, I see.”

“Ellana, it’s not-“

“That’s fine,” I interrupted him. “At least I know that your opinion of me as a person has not changed since the day we met…”

“Ellana…” Did I just heard him growling? “Don’t push me.”

“Because what? You’re going to decide what’s going to happen next? Isn’t it what you always do?”  I remarked sarcastically.

He stood up and slowly moved around the desk to stand a foot away.

“Be careful what you say, Miss Lavellan. I have little patience for childish behaviour. And that’s how you’re acting now.”

I observed his flaring nostrils and clenched jaw. Did I go too far?

“So now… I’m a child?” I raised my head defiantly.

His eyes followed the contour of my face and then landed on my lips. He licked his own before meeting my gaze. “I didn’t give you what you wanted so you started acting like one.”

“I just asked you a simple question and you dodged the answer!”

He shook his head. “Don’t raise your voice, Miss Lavellan. We are not at a bazaar. I would advise you to take a small break before returning to your duties.”

He turned around and walked back to his seat. Our eyes met. “We will not discuss it again.”

I turned around and left without a word.


	12. Lesson Twelve: Family can be a pain… in the backside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: strong language, NSFW

“So, it’s him you sleep with.” Mahannon stated as I flopped back onto a seat of the local take away. I froze on the spot.

“What do you mean?” I managed to articulate.

“I just saw you two! Either he’s bold as hell to stand so close and touch you, or you sleep with him. The way you leant into his touch was a tell-tale.”

I remained silent for a few heartbeats trying to calm down. I just said goodbye to Solas who spotted me and my brother through a window and waved me over. We talked for a few moments and that was apparently enough for Mahannon to draw his own conclusion.

“It’s none of your business,” I muttered unhappy that the evening was turning sour. It was supposed to be a quiet night; just the two of us having some food and watching a film at home.

He snorted.

After a hectic morning at ‘Harel Deliss’ I had little patience to deal with my brother.

”It’s really none of your business.”

“At least you could go for a younger one,” he muttered loud enough for me to hear. “He’s not particularly attractive. Especially without a single hair on his head.”

“Have you finished yet?” I asked angrily. The owner of the take away caught my gaze and smiled timidly. Great, that’s what I needed; random people witnessing our argument.

“Or is it about his money?” I heard. That was it.

“You can be a dick sometimes,” I hissed as I stood up and went over to the counter. I grabbed the bags and left the premises. Mahannon in tow.

“So, what is it? You love him, is that so? Or you just fool around?”

I turned around and almost hit him with the bags I carried. “No, I sleep with him because he’s fucking amazing in bed. And because I like him. A lot. And because- argh- it’s not your fucking business!”

I started walking to my car hoping that Mahannon would give up his questioning.

“I’m going to tell the parents. I bet they’ll be very happy,” he snorted.

I put the bags on the rear seat and faced my brother again. “And what are they going to do? Disinherit me? Treat me inferior to you? Well I’ve got a surprise for you, it’s already been happening. I always felt less than enough in their eyes so another slammer or two won’t change their opinion of me.”

“Yeah, especially mother’s going to be proud that her little girl is screwing an older guy! Very proud. And on top of that her own boss!”

“You’re unbelievable! After all those times I covered for you, explained you, helped you... you just going to be a jerk?”

That silenced him for a few moments. “I don’t give a shit, prodigy-boy. Do what you want. After all, I will have to clean up your mess again. As per usual, you ungrateful bastard.” I got into the car and closed the door.

Mahannon knocked on the window which I lowered half-way. “You better stop this stupidity and go for a younger guy who can take care of you… instead of this… asshole. I’ve heard enough about him from Mr. Tethras to understand that he‘s not the guy you want to be involved with.”

“Oh, so now you try to be a caring brother?” I turned on the engine and changed the gear. “This is my life and I decide what I do with it! And you… can go screw yourself!” I left the parking lot and drove home.

*

The film was over and yet Mahannon did not return home. After our spat I called him twice without success. I finished my portion of noodles and banana fries before sending him another text. Then occupied myself with washing my hair and taking a bath. Still no show. My anxiety level rose although I tried to convince myself that he was a grown-up who could take care of himself. Also, he had done that before. Disappeared for several days without a word. I had hoped that having a job and responsibilities would teach him the importance of respecting others. Apparently not.

It was as early, or late, as two o’clock in the morning and I was wide awake. Sera was out with her friends and I was alone in my bed counting the seconds as they changed on my mobile.  I stared at the screen for another 20 minutes debating whether I would be desperate enough to call Solas. Just to hear his voice telling me it was going to be alright.

I pressed the green button and the faint sound of ringing was slowly increasing my racing heartbeat. I should not be doing that. It was late and he had an early shift at work. Still, I counted the rings and almost cut it off after the fourth one.

“H-hello,” I heard a raspy voice on the other side.

Filled with guild and longing I whispered. “Sorry, Solas. I know it’s late…”

“Ellana, what’s wrong?” I heard concern in his voice. And just like that I felt better. “Did something happen? Are you alright?” I almost started crying.

“I’m fine. It’s just I had a fight with Mahannon and he did not come back home.  He also ignored my texts and calls. It’s… really silly… but I thought I just needed-“ I took a long breath in.

Solas sighed and asked. “Do you want me to come over?”

The thought of him next to me and his arms around me made me want to say yes. But then the proper girl piped in and the guilt rode on it. “You have work tomorrow morning. I’ll be fine. Just wanted to… hear your voice.”

He sighed again and then I heard creaking of a bed. Did he get up to come to me?

“Alright. If you change your mind just let me know. I can be there in half-an-hour. And now… tell me what happened.” The soft timbre of his voice allowed me to relax and nestle more comfortably in my bed. With my phone firmly at my ear I started to unravel.

*

“You should take these and nice cup of coffee to Mr. Harel.“ Dorian leant by my side and looked me in the eyes. Suggestively. 

I stopped mixing the jelly and looked at him suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because he did not sleep well last night. Apparently,“ he swiped the top of the bowl and then licked his finger,” someone kept him up. So… he’s grumpy now. More than usual, that is.”

He chuckled and pointed again to the tray with a cup and some biscuits. “You wouldn’t mind doing that. Yes?”

I rolled my eyes and passed the bowl to Lacy who was smirking deviously as she met Dorian’s gaze. Sometimes, I had a suspicion that they made a secret pact to annoy me.

I sighed and grabbed the tray then went to the coffee machine. I should thank him for staying up almost till the morning lights. He consoled me and talked to me and I fall asleep light-hearted. It was good for both of us, I hoped.

“Mr. Harel?” I asked while opening the door to his office.

He stood behind his desk, papers in hand and phone to his ear. He finished the conversation and took a look at the goods I brought and deposited on his desk.

“I thought you needed something to wake you up a bit.” I said cheerfully.

He smirked. “Oh? And whose fault is it that I did not get a full night sleep?” He stopped a foot away and leant closer.

I chuckled and bit my lip. “I apologise, I shouldn’t-“

“I’m glad you did.” He cut me off.“ He met my surprised gaze. “It means a lot that you trusted me. You wanted me to be there for you and I don’t regret it, Ellana.  So, don’t apologise.” He added some sugar and milk to his coffee and stirred it with a spoon. He took two sips and returned it to the saucer. “I want to be there for you. Anytime you need me.”

I continued biting my lip. His gaze moved lower as he reached out and ran his finger across my lower lip. My breath hitched. “Every time you do that I want to kiss you. Please, refrain.”

I wasn’t sure whether he was serious or joking but the unmistakeable hunger in his eyes startled me.

“Any news about your brother?”

I took a long breath and met his gaze. “He did not come back nor contact me. But I spoke to Mr. Tethras and he confirmed that Mahannon stayed with one of his friends. That friend is actually having a lunch with him right now. He’s an elf with strange tattoos on his body.”

“Ah, yes.” Solas averted his eyes. “I know which elf you’re referring to. Well, as long as your brother is safe then that’s good, right?”

I sighed.

Solas’ hand ran along my arm and he pulled me gently towards him. I was enveloped in his warm embrace hearing him sighing heavily. “Ellana, siblings fight. That’s the truth.”

I placed my head on his chest and inhaled his scent. A mixture of cologne and his unique scent graced my senses.  Then I leant away to look into his face.

“Talking from personal experience?”

“Yes,” he admitted reluctantly.

“You don’t talk about your family much. Almost… at all.” I tilted my head to one side.

“No, I don’t. “ He admitted. Then after a few heartbeats. “I have siblings. Six, to be precise. So, I know how hard they fight and argue. On a daily basis.”

Six siblings, I gasped. That’s a one big family. Why does he never talk about them?

“I take you are not on good terms with your family then?” I asked timidly not wanting to stir something he may not be ready to talk about.

He met my gaze and chuckled. “That’s an understatement.”

“I have never seen any of them around,” I remarked.

He snorted. “Because they have never been invited here.”

“Oh,” I nodded in understanding. The warmth emanating from his body pressed against mine was comforting. I leaned closer and planted a small kiss on his lips which curled in a satisfying smile. “I need to go back.”

His eyes locked with mine and he touched his forehead to mine. “I wish I could keep you like this forever. Or… at least a bit longer.” His arms tightened around my back.

“I’m at work, Solas.”

“As your boss I would say that you still provide service. A very needed kind of service.” His lips trailed to my ear and I shivered. I knew where this was going. Any chance he had he enjoyed being close. As close as possible. Still… I had to finish the chocolate cake recipe I was currently working on with Lacy, so I could not get distracted by his caresses and soft mouth now teasing my neck.

“You’re incorrigible,” I half-moaned, half-groaned at him.

He chuckled. “Because I adore you?” His eyes crinkled in the corners.

I felt a blush spreading into my cheeks. Damn it. How can he make me flush so easily with just a word or two. Trying to ignore my heated cheeks and Solas’ heated gaze I disentangled myself from his embrace and practically ran from his office.

Just… damn it.

Solas picked up the cup again and took a sip chased with a bite of a frilly cake. A smile spread on his face and then lit up his eyes when he chuckled to himself. Content of enjoying his snack and reminding himself of the lovely blush on her cheeks. Perfect.

*

“They’re amazing!” Cole exclaimed while munching on another cookie. I baked them a few hours ago as I could not sleep. Tossing and turning in bed did not help so I decided to get up and do something productive with my time. I baked cookies.

Now, dozens of them were spread around the kitchen waiting to be decorated. I stopped in applying the cream onto a batch and looked at Cole. His eyes were so happy and he grinned at me. “You should open your own shop and sell them. They’re so good!”

I shook my head and laughed at him. “They’re just cookies. Not even proper cakes. You should wait until I decorate them.”

“Nah, they’re fine the way they are now,” he admitted sipping his tea and taking another cookie from the basket.

“So?” I pressed him a bit. I knew that something was bothering him when he barged into my apartment this morning. Knowing his disposition I let him settle down before dragging the truth out.

“It’s Sera,” he hung his head. “She’s so pushy and demanding. I have barely any time to myself.” He groaned stuffing his mouth with half the cookie.

“I know. She came back late last night and is already gone. I think she has a lot of work lately. Which is good.”

“Not for me. She demands changes on the fly. It’s really frustrating.” He mumbled under his breath.

“It must be really difficult for you since you never complain. Do you want me to talk to her?” I suggested while pouring him more coffee.

He looked at me with a hope in his eyes. “Please?”

“Sure, not a problem.” I nodded confidently and returned to my job at hand.

*

“There you go, boss.” Bull skilfully placed a tray filled with cups and croissants on the table and sat next to Dorian. The Tevinter cleared his throat and hid behind the raised cup.

“Thank you, Bull. “Solas commented as he took a sip of his own coffee. “Now, are you happy working here?”

Bull glanced at Dorian and then returned his gaze to him. “I am. Very much so. The place is pleasant, people are skilled, and the clientele requires our best. I like challenges. And opportunities.”

“Would you be willing to stay permanently then?” Solas took another sip of his beverage glancing towards Dorian who lacked his usual chattiness.

“I would.” Bull nodded. “But I would like to discuss a pay rise. I understand you reward skills and experience.”

Dorian snorted between covering it with a cough. “And what kind of pay rise are we to discuss? Willing to enlighten us on that?”

Bull leaned slightly towards him. “I would be inclined to be more… flexible with my hours if it meant I could cover my expenses. Also, I was hoping to join those special classes for the bartenders. That would also benefit you… as my employers.”

Dorian sat straight up. “I see. That’s very thoughtful of you. I think that you make a good point and we can, as your employers, benefit from your development... of your skills and such…”

“Exactly,” Bull smiled cheerfully.

Solas rolled his eyes. “Well, that was not rehearsed at all, right?”

Both men looked at him in surprise. Bull was the first one to laugh. “Just as I thought, you’d caught on that. Yeah, I guess we-“

“Bull! Really?!” Dorian swatted the big guy on his arm. “If you’d tried to be more convincing then it might have worked.”

Solas chuckled. “I find you being a diligent employee and I am inclined to give you a pay rise.” His words were met with silence. It seemed that they were not expected him to give up so quickly. “Just refrain from plotting behind my back. Or whenever you do together.” He commented quietly taking a bite of a croissant.

“Thanks, boss. I can assure you that we do not plot when we are together. Well… at least not about you,” Bull stated. Dorian glared at him.

“Whatever you do in your free time is not my concern,” Solas sighed and looked towards the bar. At this early hour only a few employees were in starting on their jobs. He spotted a familiar back and head full of red hair. “Just don’t let it interfere with the job.”

“Sure, boss.” Bull winked suggestively. “If you ever need to use my extended services let me know.”

Solas met his gaze and chuckled.

“Ah? What are you two talking about?” Dorian looked with suspicion from one to another. “I feel like I’ve been left out… of this-something.”

“Well, we all have our little secrets, Dorian,” Solas commented before taking another bite and glancing towards the bar. But she was already gone and he sighed disappointed.

*

“No way!” Ellana leaned against the wall next to Krem who was fidgeting with his fingers. “I’m sure she’ll agree!”

He looked at her. “Really?”

“Yes. You’re a great guy and she’d be silly not to give you a chance.”

He let out a long breath and smiled timidly. “It’s been a long time since I was on a date.”

“Same here,” Skinner puffed out a ball of smoke nodding in understatement. “It’s scary. A bit.”

“Yeah,” Krem agreed. “But as you said, if I don’t try then I would regret it.”

“Exactly,” Ellana nodded enthusiastically.

“You’re lucky you don’t have this problem.” Skinner chuckled once Ellana glared at her. “But not everyone can be so lucky to have ‘the perfect guy’ right next door, yeah?”

“Skinner,” Ellana hissed glancing at Krem. She was met with a knowing smile though.

“It’s not exactly a secret that you and Mr. Harel… well… you know... kinda are together.” Krem confirmed her suspicions.

“Who else knows?” Her heartbeat increased and she started panting. This was not good.

Skinner and Krem exclaimed in unison, “Everyone.”

“Well, almost everyone in the restaurant. Definitely the kitchen staff. With him visiting the kitchen so often and mostly staying at your side, and asking about you, and looking at you. You know, most of them has caught up quite early on this.” Skinner elaborated.

Ellana groaned and slid down the wall. She stopped carrying about her uniform or the fact that the ground was cold at this time of the year. Late November after all.

She put her head in her hands. “Just end me now. This is horrible.”

“Nah, you exaggerate. We’re having bets on how many hours he would stay away from you.“

“W-what?”

“It’s just a daily thing. You know, to pass the time.” Krem grinned while squandering right next to her.

“How is it I’ve never caught up on this?” Ellana pondered and then remembered the look Lacy gave her every time Solas came over. Or just passed through the kitchen with one or another excuse.

“Great, just great. I’m not going back there. Just tell them I fell ill or something.”

“Ellana, don’t act like a child,” Skinner pocketed her e-cig and extended her hand to her. “Get up, brush your hind sides, and let’s go inside. We’re cheering up for you, actually. Mr. Harel has become more… amiable since you two hooked up.”

Krem got up as well. “I tell you what, if you go back there and pretend you don’t know about this silly game of ours then... I will ask Margie on a date. Today.”

I looked at them both with gratitude before giving them a wide smile. “Fine, fine. You convinced me. I’ll just hide between the cakes and pretend I know nothing.”

*

“So, you remember Loranil?” My mother inclined her head gracing me with a demanding look.

“Yes. I think we met at the last Arlathven a few years back.” I replied sitting down at the table. My father poured some home wine into our glasses.

“That’s exactly what happened, “Loranil confirmed. “ And we had this long talk about Elven history and rituals.”

“Oh yes. That’s right.”

“You two seemed to go pretty well together then,” mother exclaimed. “It’s so hard to find a person who share the same opinions about our culture. Most of the young ones are looking too much abroad rather than focusing on their homes.”

I let out a long quiet sigh. So, this was going to be one of these nights. My parents insisted on having a dinner with them on a Saturday night. I hoped to see my brother here but-surprise surprise, instead they invited a young man to join us. He just moved into town and my mum spotted him in the local grocery store. Then she decided to invite him over. At the same time as me. This was clearly a set-up. Otherwise known, as a blind date.

“So, I heard that you work in the city centre? In a fine dining restaurant?”

“Ahh, yes. That’s correct.” I smiled at him. No need to be freaking out or being impolite. He’s just a guy and maybe he doesn’t like me.

“She’s the chef-patissiere now. She’s amazing with the cakes.” My mum interjected making a pause in eating the vegetable soup. “I asked her to bring a dessert and she made it herself.”

Loranil glanced at me with a smile on his face. “Then I may have something to look forward to.”

“Me too.” I agreed pretending I didn’t catch on the double entendre.

“So, what’s the name of the restaurant?”

“It’s called ‘Harel Deliss’.” My mother supplied. “Strange as the name goes but it’s a very elegant and pricey.”

“Mum,” I chided her. “The name is not strange. The owner is Mr. Harel, thus the name of the restaurant.” Even saying his name made my heart beat a little faster. “But he co-owns it with Mr. Pavus from Tevinter.”

Loranil’s eyes went wide. “Tevinter?”

I nodded. “The staff is quite varied when it comes to backgrounds. But they all high skilled and professional. You could say it’s a unique blend of skills, experience, and an exotic flavour. Quite a good mix.”

“If you say so,” he agreed quietly.

“Shall I bring the main dish now?” My mother interjected seeing that the conversation stopped abruptly. She rose from her chair and urging her husband to help her they disappeared in the kitchen.

Loranil picked up the bottle and poured me more wine. “I do hope you staying over?”

I nodded again. “It was decided for me, trust me. My mother insisted that I stay for the night.”

“Do you visit them often?”

“Not as often as I would like to,” I admitted. “My work keeps me busy. And if I don’t work then I create new recipes.”

“Oh? What kind of recipes? Cakes?”

“Yes. I really enjoy baking. “

He gave me a look over. “Luckily it doesn’t affect your shape.” He said smugly.

Does not affect my-? Jerk! I chuckled pretentiously. “Lucky me! Besides, I like baking but it does not mean I eat all of it. I have testers and friends and co-workers who are happy to eat what I bake.”

“Of course,” he replied leaning closer. “Is there anything else you enjoy doing?”

What is he trying to do? I pondered while looking into his eyes. Moss green with small speckles of gold was glancing mischievously. R-right, let’s not give him any ideas.

I leaned back in my chair and took a long sip of the wine. At that moment my parents arrived with the main dish. I was saved at least for the time being.

“So, what do you do, Loranil?” I asked when my parents disappeared in the kitchen again. With an excuse to prepare the cake I brought. Probably, decided to peak through the door to spy on us.

“As I told your mother the other evening-“

“The other evening?” I interrupted surprised.

“Oh yes. This is not the first time I dine with them,” he admitted cheerfully. “They have been so great to me. You know, with being on my own and away from my family. It’s really nice to meet other Dalish who would take care of me. I really appreciate that.”

“I see.” My breath hitched and I gulped the rest of my wine. So, this has been a long term strategy for my mum. I suspected that she was plotting behind my back when she started to call me more often over the period of the last two weeks and insisting on arraigning an over-night stay with them.

“Yeah. My mum is like that. She loves traditions and rules. “

“And you don’t?” He asked pursuing his lips.

Maybe if I tell him that no, I don’t particularly follow the Dalish traditions, he would stop being interested?

“Not really. I am… more open-minded than my parents.” I admitted leaning towards him.

His eyes lit up at my words. “Ha! Just like me. I think the older generations are too fixed in their ways. And I tend to approach every possibility or idea with a more practical approach!”

Damn it. Damn it. I should have lied. I groaned internally seeing his happy face and gleaming eyes focused on me. I did done my best clothes, and did my hair, and even took my time to put on a decent make-up, all because my mother insisted on an elegant dinner. If I had known she would arrange a ‘blind date’ I would have worn my trainers and sweats. I need help! Someone to the rescue!

As if on a cue my phone rang. Whoever that was I was grateful for the interruption.

“I apologise,” I declared just when my parents magically appeared at the table. “But I have to take this.”

I walked away before anyone had a chance to comment on it and answered the call.

It was Morrigan informing me that she arranged a meeting with Madame De Fer. She insisted on my presence during the talks.  To my refusal she mentioned that Mr. Harel had already agreed to participate and they just needed me to acknowledge my willingness.

“So, you told him,” I whispered into the receiver.

“Miss Lavellan, anything related to Mr. Harel’s legal affairs is handled by me. Thus, he has every right to know of any steps I take. Especially, when it comes to his personal life. Don’t you agree?”

“His personal life?” My voice shook a bit.

“Let’s be honest here. He is as much involved in this affair as your employer as for the… personal reasons. I act under the understanding that we all are approaching this case with utmost confidentiality trying to prevent the other side from disclosing the information they should not be aware of. I trust you understand what I mean.”

“Very much so.” I whispered closing my eyes in surrender. Suddenly, I understood how much was on the line here. And the importance of my cooperation.

“Good. Then I’ll see you both at the meeting next week. Have a great evening, Miss Lavellan. I apologise for the interruption once again.” With that she hang up.

I stood there motionless for several minutes, still holding the phone to my ear. So, that’s it. We are really going against Madam De Fer. With all we have. I sighed heavily.

“Everything’s alright?” A sudden question startled me.  I looked to the side to see Loranil leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah,” I nodded.

He pushed himself off the frame and approached me. “You know that your parents set this date up.” He started without preamble. “But I really would like to see you again, Ellana.”

“I don’t think if-“

“Just let me have your phone number and we will talk in a few days, ok?” His moss green eyes shone in the light with hope.

“I’ll think about it,” I didn’t want to be rude so I stalled.

“Great! We could even meet in the city if that what you’d prefer. There are several places I like especially this time of year.”

I nodded hesitantly but gave him my number which he happily typed into his mobile.

“Shall we go back to the table? That cake of yours really looks tasty.” He commented while inviting me to my parents’ table. He already felt comfortable it seemed.

*

Dorian stopped him at the entrance to the dining room. Informing him that he would not be taking the responsibility to prepare Christmas at ‘Harel Deliss’ this year.

“You say that every single year, Dorian.” Solas sighed heavily. “And then you do it anyway.”

“But this year it’s going to be different. And I want you to assist me with this task,” he announced resolutely. “After the Halloween week we had a lot of inquiries regarding the end of the year and I want it to be special.”

“I’m sure you’re up to the task.” Solas’ gaze moved to the tables. It was busy even for this hour. He must admit that the end of the year was the best time to something special. The staff was working as a well-oiled machine so the last couple of weeks went without a hitch. Dorian took care of the Halloween and even if there were some grumbles about the strange cat-and-pumpkins accessories or fake cobwebs on the doors, most were pleased with the outcome. Well, apart from Dorian who groaned and complained and waved his hands in exasperation every time someone commented on his unique costume. It had a lot of orange and purple. Solas chuckled to himself tuning out the continuously-talking Dorian out. He spied Bull behind the bar who served drinks left and right with easy and happy smile on his face. The bartender caught his eyes and waved him over.

“Dorian, I’m sure if I have spare time I will put my effort into the Christmas. For now, please continue with what we discussed the other day. Your plan is good and I agreed to it.”

Dorian gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “You just saying it because you don’t want to participate, Solas. I will not have it! As long as my name is Pavus I will make you assist me!” And with that he marched towards the back of house.

Solas sighed again and shook his head. He loved Dorian but sometimes he could not phantom where his stubbornness appeared. Still pondering about that, he approached the bar and leaned over catching Bull’s eye.

After a few moments he came over and nodding to the other side of the bar informed him.

“There’s someone who’d like to talk to you. I asked her to wait at the bar and offered a drink.”

Solas leaned a bit more and scanned the faces of people sitting at the long bar. Suddenly his gaze landed on a woman’s face and he felt all colour drained from his own.

A hissed curse left his lips, “Fenedhis.”

At the bar sat, with a straight back and a pink drink in her hand, none other but Mrs Ava Bellanaris. His mother.


End file.
